RWBY watches: Dark5
by werewolf36
Summary: A few weeks before the Vytal Tournament, the girls are relaxing and enjoying their time together. This is all interrupted however, when a mysterious package suddenly appears in their room and find it full of DVD cases. They will discover much from watching the contents of the box, all of which will help them in their time at Beacon.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So, yeah, I'm making a RWBY watches Dark5 fanfic. This is heavily inspired by epicvictory2025's 'RWBY watches Death Battle' story, so you will probably see some similarities here in the prologue, but it will mostly be different. If you haven't read it yet, go and read it, along with the new story he's made, RWBY watches Samurai Jack.**

 **And if he's reading this, I just wanna say that your story is great and that I'm eagerly awaiting your next chapter for both stories.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither RWBY or Dark5. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

It was a beautiful night at Beacon academy, the broken moon that hung in the sky shining brightly. The day had been normal as usual, with Jaune trying, and failing, to flirt with Weiss, Jaune being completely oblivious to Pyrrha's advances, CRDL getting their ass's handed to them by Yang, and Professor Port making long winded speeches about how 'great' he was.

Currently, RWBY were in their room getting ready for bed, as they had a test in the morning. They had gotten used to a certain level of normalcy in their lives. Wake up, go to classes, train, kill Grimm, go to sleep, rinse and repeat.

Unknown to them, their lives were about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

All was silent in team RWBY's dorm, with the girls all dressed in their pj's. Weiss was currently sitting at the desk in their room, going over her notes from professor Ports class with Zwei sitting at her feet.

Blake was sitting on her bed, reading her favorite, book _Ninja's of love,_ which she hid by holding a history book in front of it.

Yang was reading an _X-Ray and Vav_ comic, showing no interest what-so-ever in studying, or even making it look like she was studying.

And Ruby?

"Ow!" She was currently lying on the floor dazed, a large box having appeared above her head and fallen on it.

Yang, Blake, Zwei, and Weiss all stopped what they were doing and rushed over to Ruby.

"You alright sis?" Yang asked, offering Ruby a hand.

Ruby accepted the offer and stood up. "Yeah, but what hit me?"

The girls all then looked at the box behind Ruby. Yang hesitantly picked it up and put it on the couch that the girls had bought a few weeks ago. They had gotten it so they would all be able to relax and hang out together. It was small enough so they'd still have space in the room, but still large enough for four students to sit comfortably.

Thy had also gotten the latest DVD player, courtesy of Weiss, and a 60 inch HD TV which hung on the wall. They also gotten a dog bed for Zwei so that he wouldn't have to sleep with any of them, specifically Blake.

"What do you think's inside the box?" Yang asked. The box was very strange, being an un interesting large brown box, with the letters UPS on the side of it.

"I don't know, should we open it?" The uncertainty was clear in Ruby's voice.

"It appeared out of no where and fell on your head. Why would you want to open it?" Weiss asked, criticism written on her face.

"Well, what if it's a new weapon, or something just as cool?" Ruby had stars in her eyes just thinking about what could be in the box.

"You think that a box that just appeared out of thin air would have a weapon in it?" Blake questioned her logic on this.

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Well, maybe not the weapon's thing, but there still could be something else cool in it!"

"I highly doubt that." Weiss deadpanned.

"Well, the only way to find out is to open it." Yang pointed out. The girls all then looked at each other and shared a quick and silent conversation. Blake then grabbed her weapon, Gamble Shroud, and carefully cut open the top of the bow with the speed and precision of a ninja.

Opening it up, they saw that inside the box was hundreds of DVDs in separate cases meant to hold one disc each, along with 14 cases normally used to house movies or seasons of a TV series. They also saw that on top of these disc cases, was a note.

Picking up the note, Ruby read it aloud, unaware of the sad news that she would receive and give to her teammates.

" _To whoever finds this box and note, know that I do not have enough time to explain what is happening, and why I have sent you this. To put it simply, my world, a beautiful and wonderful place called(or formerly depending on when this box reaches you) Earth is ending. It will eventually perish due to a nuclear war that we brought on ourselves. I don't even know if you'll be able to understand this note, or if this machine I'm using to send it to you will work, but if it does, I will take solace in knowing at least some of the things Earth has made will live on. In this box are three of my favorite shows, one of which is an internet series of videos with interesting facts about my world. If you wish to know some things about my world, watch the discs in the cases meant to house one of them. If you don't believe me, or you believe this is some kind of stupid prank, I don't care. I don't blame you however, as if this happened to me, I would feel the same._

 _Signed, one man from a world on the brink of destruction._

 _P.S, Know that some of the facts in a few of the signal disc videos will be false, and that some of them will keep you up at night, especially if you watch them alone."_

When she was done reading it, Ruby was completely silent, a shocked and upset look on her face, her eyes watering. The others were no difference, as Weiss looked close to tears, Blake was the same, and Yang had a look of disbelief and dread on her face.

After a while of just standing there, they all calmed down, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake wiping their faces of the tears that fell.

An entire world, wiped out over the course of who knows how long. They didn't know what a 'nuclear war' was, but if it was bad enough to wipe out an entire planet, they were glad they didn't have anything that could cause that.

They all slowly started forming a plan to watch everything in the box, in honor of this 'Earth' and whoever sent these. While they were all surprised that whoever sent this wrote, and probably spoke, Remnantian, the main language of the kingdoms. They all guessed it was just some coincidence, and they were happy this was the case, as they otherwise most likely would have either thrown the box out, or given it to Professor Ozpin so he could tell them what it was.

"So, what should we watch first?" Ruby eventually asked.

"I think we should watch these single disc ones, as the person did say that these things held some information about his world." Blake suggested.

"Agreed." Blake and Yang said.

"Alright, then let's put one in." Ruby reached into the box and pulled out a single disc DVD case, labeled #1. They were so glad that these were in DVD form, as they wouldn't have been able to watch them otherwise.

They had all finished studying before this, so they had the rest of the night to do what they wanted. Sitting on the couch, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all waited for Ruby to put the disc in. Walking over to the DVD player, she inserted the disc and say on the couch, waiting for the disc to begin.

* * *

 **Authors Note: And done, please tell me what you think of the prologue, sorry it was a little short, but I'm currently trying to get over writers block for another story of mine, as well as finish coming up with a way for another story to work in the long run.**

 **Anyway, be sure to favorite, follow, or leave a review. Or all three.**

 **anyway, see you guys next time!**


	2. 1: (Wouldn't let me post video name)

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, I'm back with another chapter of RWBY watches: Dark5. Anyway, since the first episode of volume 3 comes out today, I thought I would also post a new chapter of it, to get you into even more of the mood for it. Though don't expect this to happen a lot, as I normally only update my stories once a week, unless I have writers block or am thinking ahead, or life happens.**

 **But anyway, to answer gr33444: I will be having the girls watch it from the first episode to the 'last'. In reality, I only plan to have them watch up to the five hundredth episode, which is going to take a while for Dark5 to produce, so this story will be going on for a while.**

 **Also, after you're done reading, let me know if I got the girls personalities right.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither RWBY or Dark5. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Ruby pressed play using the remote she had next to her, signaling for the disc to start playing.

*Cue 'The Machine Thinks'*

The disc started out by playing some weird type of music and showing them what looked like fire or something of the like, with the screen panning up. They eventually saw something round and pitch black cross the screen from the top left and head down to the bottom right corner of the screen before disappearing. As this happened, large white words appeared on screen which read **Dark5 presents**.

The girls all figured that this must be the intro to this show, and that Dark5 was the name of it. Why the person who was making it decided to call it that though, was a mystery to the girls at the moment.

They then see the white words on screen fall backwards, until they completely disappeared from the screen. The screen meanwhile continued panning up until it eventually panned up enough where it stopped, revealing the fire to actually be a sun!

The screen then cut to a yellow star, with a black circular object moving slowly across the screen. The girls figured out that the circular things must have been planets, as they were around stars and seemed to be circling them.

As this happened, the words, 5 Extinct Animals That May Still Roam The Earth, appeared on screen in large white letters above the black planet, with the planet moving underneath the words to the right of the screen.

The girls were surprised at this, to say the least. They were confused as to how something 'extinct' could still roam the planet. They figured that they would find out in this video, and they were also glad to be able to see what kinds of animals were on Earth, even if it was only five.

When the black planet eventually got near the end of the screen, the letters telling them what the video was about disappeared once again by falling backwards.

*End 'The Machine Thinks'*

The screen then turned to black, the music stopping as well. They were confused for a moment, until the screen started to show something in black and white.

*Cue 'Phantasm'*

The black and white thing turned out to be some footage, showing a weird looking animal, to them at least, walk around what looked like some sort of residential place. The number 5 also appeared on screen, with the words **THYLACINE** appearing on screen next to the 5 in large white words.

None of them had ever heard of a Thylacine, much less seen one. Blake had never even heard of a Thylacine faunus, as every animal on Remnant had at least some faunus with their traits. This just proved to the girls how different the Earth was to Remnant, and they would soon see many more things that showed them this as well. The music was also interesting to the girls, and it seemed to fit the video well enough so far.

The Thylacine had a long tail, maybe about a foot long or so. On the back of the Thylacine were black stripes that stretched onto the side of it. The Thylacine also had short fur, their not being any long fur on its body. The thing had a wolf-like head, with two eyes surround by black fur. Or so they assumed at least, as the whole thing was taken in black and white. It also had wolf like legs.

The Thylacine stopped walking at one place, doing so to most likely sniff around the place. It then turned and started walking back to the right, stopping after a few steps to scratch itself with it's left hind leg. As it did this, the name of the animal and the number both disappeared, being replaced by the words, Est. Extinct: 1936.

The girls had no idea when 1936 was, only that it was in the past for Earth. Currently Remnant was in the 22nd century, which was about one century ahead of Earth time wise, unknown to unknown to them.*

The video then cut to the Thylacine sitting down, with the animal lowering and raising its head a few times. The video then cut once again, this time to the Thylacine laying down on its side, with its head and neck still raised, looking around.

The screen then faded to black for a moment, before shifting to a picture of a cave drawing on a wall, the video panning up and to the left as it did. The girls then noticed some text on the screen.

 **Dark5:** The Thylacine, commonly known as "Tasmanian Tiger," was once the largest known carnivorous marsupial.

This surprised the girls, as they would have guessed this thing was more of a wolf than a tiger, based on the Thylacine's legs and head. They did find it interesting that this was the largest carnivorous marsupial on Earth however, before its 'extinction'.

The screen then turned to black once again and shifted to a section of land, most likely on a map, with multiple names of places on it, along with lines and everything else normally found on maps. In the middle of the island was the name TASMANIA stood out, as it was the largest of the words. They also noticed how half the screen was black, with words inside of the black portion.

 **Dark5:** They were found throughout most of the Australian island of Tasmania...

The girls had no idea what Australia was, but would like to find out if they could.

The screen then cut to a picture of a man with a beard sitting in a chair, a Thylacine body hanging upside down in front of him.

This horrified Ruby a little. While she knew that people ate meat everywhere, and that you had to kill things to get it, she still didn't like thinking about it. Weiss, Blake, and Yang all felt the same, and didn't like to think about it either. They may have been huntresses in training, that didn't mean that they killed others. The only thing they killed, were the Grimm.

The video was slowly panning out on the picture, allowing the girls to see much more of it, like what was holding the body of the Thylacine upside down. They also saw that the screen was still half black, with new words inside it.

 **Dark5:**...before being hunted to extinction in the wild by human settlers.

"Why would they hunt the Thylacine to extinction?" Ruby asked.

"It was most likely for their fur and to stop them from attacking other human settlers." Blake answered.

Ruby just gained a disgusted look on her face. "That doesn't give them the right to hunt an animal to extinction."

"I never said it was right, just that those were the most likely reasons." Blake responded, an equally disgusted look on her face.

Yang and Weiss stayed quiet, but both had the same looks on their faces, albeit less so than Blake and Ruby.

The girls all failed to realize that their main goal would do the same thing to a different species, as their mission is to combat the Grimm and ultimately kill them all.

The video then cut back to the earlier footage of the Thylacine walking around.

 **Dark5:** The Australian government claims that recent sightings are only domestic dogs...

"Why did they claim that?" Ruby inquired.

"I don't know Rubes, but we're about to find out." Yang answered.

The footage then cut to a black screen, only this time a picture of a Thylacine inside a compound was moving in the background.

 **Dark5:**...but some believe this is part of a conspiracy to deny the existence of Thylacines in order to allow the logging of old growth forests.

The girls didn't see why they would deny the existence of an animal, especially over some forests. This did give them all a little hope that the Thylacine's were alive though.

* * *

The screen then cut to what looked like a side walk with green grass growing next to it, with a bird walking on the ground. The letter 4 appeared on the screen, with the words **PASSENGER PIGEON** appearing next to it in large white words.

None of the girls had any idea what a passenger pigeon was, though they did have pigeons of their own here in Remnant.

The name of the animal and the number disappeared, and were replaced by the words, Est. Extinct: 1914. The footage then showed the bird flapping its wings and taking off, flying over the house it was in front of.

The screen then cut to what looked like a painting of sorts. The picture was of a green field, with a few men down in the bottom left corner with rifles, shooting at the birds. The picture also showed what looked to be a flock of birds running on for many miles. The birds all had some different features, but they mostly looked the same: A blue head and neck, orange underbelly, white back, and blue wings. The video was slowly panning out as well, allowing the girls to see more of the picture.

 **Dark5:** Travelling in flocks up to a mile wide and 300 miles long, the passenger pigeon was once the most numerous bird on the planet...

"Three hundred miles long?" Ruby had a very shocked look on her face.

"Apparently so." Was all Weiss said, an equally shocked look on her face.

"Just imagine if the Nevermore traveled in flocks that big." Yang nervously chuckled. The girls all could imagine the horrors flocks of Nevermore that large and wide could do. No doubt a lot more people would die, especially if they were flocks of giant ones.

Shaking their heads of the thought, they went back to watching the show.

The screen cut to a picture of a bird sitting on a branch in a different picture, one with cursive righting the bottom left corner. The screen was also panning up, showing the bird to be a passenger pigeon, though a little different from the one in the previous picture.**

 **Dark5:**...with 5 billion individuals comprising up to 40% of the total bird population in North America.

"5 billion only equals 40%!?" Weiss exclaimed. There weren't even 3 billion humans and Faunus in the world, much less 5 billion.***

The others were equally surprised, but managed to reserve the shock to their faces.

The video then cut to a black and white picture of a flock of passenger pigeons flying over a field near a forest, this time a few of the birds being on the ground. They also saw that a few men were there, carrying rifles and firing at the birds. A dog was also there, carrying a dead bird in its mouth to its owner.

 **Dark:** The species vanished in the wild by the 1900s due to hunting and loss of habitat...

The girls understood how the birds must have felt, as they were in the same situation, just with the Grimm taking the place of Earth's humans.

The video then cut up close to a replica of a passenger pigeon. They all saw something that was different from the rest: This one had some purple feathers on its neck. The video was slowly panning out, allowing the girls to see all of the pigeon.

 **Dark5:** But are they gone forever? There are still sightings today, and scientists plan to clone a preserved specimen.

For the fourth time that night, the girls gained looks of shock. They couldn't understand how Earth had gained the technology to clone something, as that kind of tech was still out of Remnant's reach. It had been entertained by some people that if they gained the ability to clone people or animals, they would be much better at fighting the Grimm, especially if they can replenish their numbers as quick as they'd be able to.

* * *

The video then cut to some blurry footage of a large brown animal crossing through a running river. The number 3 appears, with the words **WOOLY MAMMOTH** appearing next to it in large white words.

The girls didn't know what Mammoths were, but they were interested to find out.

The number and name of the creature then disappeared, the words Est. Extinct: 2,000 B.C.

None of them had any clue what the B.C. stood for, but they all assumed it was very far in the Earth's past.

The video then cut to a drawing of a mountain or hill range, with the Wooly Mammoths being below on a piece of flat land with other animals there as well. The most prominent thing in the drawing were the men wearing strange yellow clothes and their black hair in ponytails. They were all wielding wooden spears, with the spear heads being sharpened stones.

"Are those hunters?" Ruby didn't mean the hunters that were employed today and they were trying to become, she was talking about the hunters that hunted for food, the ones that were very prominent in humanity's early days on Remnant.

"I think so." Weiss told her. "Look at the way they're standing and where they are." Ruby looked closely at the drawing and saw they were in high ground, looking down at the Wooly Mammoths in the drawing, and were standing in a way that made you assume they were told you they were thinking of the best way to kill them.

 **Dark5:** Standing up to 11 feet tall and weighing up to 6.6 tons, the Wooly Mammoth lived alongside early humans in ancient Eurasia and North America.

"North America has been mentioned a few times. Is it like a Kingdom or Continent?" Ruby asked.

"I'd guess Continent, as no Kingdom calls itself North anything, not unless it's been split apart by a civil war." Weiss told her. Ruby nodded, accepting the answer and wanting to know more about this North America if she could.

The video then cut to a close up picture of a Wooly Mammoth. The Wooly Mammoth had dark brown hair/fur, small eyes, a long trunk, and very large and long white tusks.****

"So this is a Wooly Mammoth?" Ruby asked.

"Looks like a hairy elephant." Yang said.

 **Dark5:** Due to a combination of hunting and climate change...

"Again with the hunting being a cause for extinction? What was wrong with these people?" Weiss said.

"Well, maybe they had some good reasons. Who knows, maybe they were fighting something just as bad as the Grimm and needed the tools." Yang suggested.

"I highly doubt that. And even if they were, that still doesn't give them the excuse to hunt something so severely that they go extinct." Weiss said.

"Well, it does say Climate change also played a part. Who knows, maybe climate change was a larger cause than hunting?" Blake pointed out.

Weiss decided to stay quiet, still not seeing how or why they would hunt them so much.

The video then cut to a black screen, with a black and white picture of a dead and decaying Wooly Mammoth lying in the dirt.

 **Dark5:**...the last known mainland Mammoths died in Siberia nearly 10,000 years ago.

The girls all gained extremely depressed looks on their faces at that news. They all knew what it must be like, reading about an animal, while never actually seeing it for yourself. Then again, a world full of creatures like the Grimm can do that to a population.

The video then cut to an image of what looked like a section of a map. The map showed two green looking land masses with water in between them, with the two of them being extremely close map wise, but still far apart real world travel wise. There was also a white land mass in the picture, signaling that it was a snowy place. The video was panning down as well, showing them more of that section of the Earth map.

The girls then saw that around the area where the two land masses were close, was a yellow square box most likely used to show where something was.

 **Dark5:** But isolated populations survived on Wrangle Island in the Arctic Ocean until 4,000 years ago...

"4,000 years? How could an isolated population have survived that much longer than others, and then just die out?" Yang asked.

"It could have been that humans went to that island, or the climate changed there to." Blake told her. Yang nodded, accepting that answer.

The footage then cut to a picture of what looked like a snowy forest in the mountains. The forest was covered in white snow, the trees were grey and had no leaves on them, and the mountains in the background were either completely snow white, or a combination of white and grey.

Also in the picture was a Mammoth, though it was covered in snow and had white fur/hair, instead of the brown fur/hair that they saw earlier.

 **Dark5:**...raising the possibility that some may still survive in remote wilds of Siberia.

"You really think some Mammoths could have survived in those remote wildernesses?" Ruby inquired.

"Yeah, people thought that some animals were extinct here, but they had managed to survive in places we hadn't explored before. Who's to say these Mammoths couldn't" Yang answered.

"Agreed, there is probably at least one colony that survived on Earth." Weiss said. Blake also nodded, not having anything to say on the matter.

Ruby nodded and accepted their answers, before turning back to the video.

* * *

The video then cut to a picture of a grey statue of a wolf. The footage seemed to focus on the head of the statue, allowing them to see its fangs and whole head.

The words **JAPANESE WOLF** appeared on the screen, next to the number 2, in big white words.

The girls were excited to finally be able to learn about an animal similar to one from their world, even if it would have see differences. Blake however, was also a little frightened of the wolf, given that she was a cat Faunus.

The name of the wolf then disappeared, replaced by the words Est. Extinction: 1905

The video then cut to another picture of a map, this time showing what looked like an island out at sea surrounded by water.

 **Dark5:** Also known as the Honshū wolf, the Japanese wolf once occupied the islands of Honshū, Shikoko, Kyūshū in Japan.

"That doesn't seem like a lot of places for a wolf to live." Ruby said.

The video then cut to a drawing of what looked like a combination of a rat and a dog in a pencil style of drawing that, in addition to drawing its whole body, also drew its member.

The girls all reacted differently to this, ranging from disgust to horror. Why anyone would draw something and include THAT they didn't know.

 **Dark5:** It was the world's smallest known wolf, measuring 35 inches in length and standing almost a foot tall.

"That's about as tall as Zwie!" Ruby exclaimed. Hearing his name, Zwie picked his head up and turned it to the girls. He then proceeded to tilt its head in confusion.

"Sorry Zwie, go back to sleep." Ruby said sheepishly. Zwie just laid his head back down and going back to sleep.

The video then proceeded to cut to a black screen, with two spinning pictures and some white words on it. One of the pictures was of another wolf statue, though this time the statue was inside of a house.

The other picture was of strange rectangular stones on top of stone mounds, inside of a forest with a white fog. The stones had strange symbols on them, which they had never seen before.(As they expected, seeing as how they don't know any Earth dialects.)

 **Dark5:** Its spirit form, known as Makami, was believed to understand human speech...

This came as a surprise to the girls. Sure, in the primitive days of humanity and Faunus alike, it had been said that animals had spirit forms, but none that were capable of understanding human speech.

The video then cut to what looked like a painting of two demonic looking wolves with blue, white and black for fur colors. For eyes, they had circular orange or amber looking eyes. One of them had their mouth open, revealing two rows of sharp white fangs.

 **Dark5:**...rewarding good and punishing evil.

"I wish we had these kind of spirit animals here." Weiss said.

"Agreed. If we had those here, that would mean a lot less people like Roman would be around." Blake commented. The others all nodded in agreement, wishing that they had those here even more now. They may have even been able to help them fight Grimm, especially since the Grimm are evil.

The video then cut to an up close picture of the wolfs face. The wolf in the picture had white fur and large blue eyes, its haws opened, showing its fangs.

Blake in particular was on edge at this, and leaned away from the TV because of it.

 **Dark5:** Though declared extinct in 1905, photographs show a specimen surviving until 1910.

The girls were not surprised at this point, as a few of the other animals on this list survived past their official extinction date.

The video then cut to a grey background with a small, brown weasel looking face looking animal in it.

 **Dark5:** Might the official declaration be wrong? Traces of the wolves continue to be found to this day...

"That means that they actually could be alive." You could hear the excitement in Ruby's voice.

The others nodded. If traces of the wolves were still being found, that meant there was a very good chance they were still alive.

* * *

The video then cut to a blurry and moving footage most likely taken from a scroll. Or what ever it is they had on Earth. The video was of a large lake, with green trees surrounding it and something moving through the lake.

The words **MOKELE-MBEME** appeared on the screen in blurry white letters.

"Please tell me the rest of the video isn't going to be like this." Weiss begged.

The blurry name of the animal was then replaced by large, clear white words reading, Est. Extinction: 65M years ago.

This was very surprising to the girls now. If something was supposed to have died 65 million years ago, then there was no possible way it could have survived.

The video then cut to a picture of a river flowing down a green jungle.

 **Dark5:** The Mokele-mbembe is a large, long-necked, long-tailed reptile said to live deep in the Congo River basin of Central Africa.

"What do you think that would look like?" Ruby asked. She was currently try to imagine it, and all she got was something that would probably kill her in an instant.

"I don't know, but we might find out soon." Blake said.

The video then cut to a painting of many animals in a river. The animals consisted of white birds flying through the air, hippo's, one of which had its mouth wide open.

What surprised them though, was the large animal with a very long neck, towering over the hippo's with its mouth open, revealing its rows of teeth.

"Damn, that's one long neck." Yang commented. She then gained a smirk on her face. "If its neck is that long, then I'd love to see how long its _other_ limbs are." Yes, Yang had gone from just her horrible puns, toher horrible puns and innuendoes.

The others just blushed and glared at her. Ruby had gotten to the age where she was curious about boys, and had learned a lot from studying that kind of stuff.

 **Dark5:** Thought to be a living sauropod, its name means "one who stops the flow of rivers."

The girls had no idea what sauropod meant, but if its name was any indication, then this was a very powerful creature.

"I really wish we had those." Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"I agree. I can think of a lot of situations where they would come in handy." Weiss commented.

The video then cut to a black and white painting of the Mokele-mbembe fighting humans with spears near a river with wooden spikes in it. One of the spears had also embedded itself in the side of it, most likely causing it great pain.

 **Dark5:** According to a missionary in the area at the time, a specimen was caught and eaten by a pygmy tribe in 1959.

"They caught that thing and ate it!?" Ruby shrieked. She couldn't imagine someone eating something that large, much less a whole tribe of people, especially if it was as dangerous as it looked.

The video then cut to a black background, with a spinning picture of a like with something moving through it on screen.

 **Dark5:** Today, adventurers continue to seek evidence of these and other "lost" creatures...

* * *

The video then ended there, leaving the girls more intrigued than when they started.

"Well, that was interesting." Blake said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah, let's watch another one." Yang suggested.

"Agreed." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded, before getting up and going over to the bow. She then grabbed the case labeled #2, took out the disc, and put it in. She then proceeded to sit down, waiting for the disc to start.

* * *

 **Authors Note: God damn did this take a while to right! Anyway, yeah here's the chapter.**

 **Now a few things you all should know:**

 ***: I put RWBY ahead of us tike wise, because they have robots and giant mechs, and it seemed like the best place to put them time wise.**

 ****: I didn't want to describe every single one, so I just described one of the,.**

 *****: It's a world that is at constant threat of the Grimm finding a way to attack them, and have most likely killed many people each year. So I doubt that they would have as many people on the planet as we do, given the circumstances.**

 ******: I have no idea if they had fur or hair, so if one of you could tell me, I will edit it so it says whichever one it is.**

 **And now that that's done, it's time to celebrate! *Throws around confetti and blows party blower***

 **Oh, and please tell me if I portrayed the characters right, as I'm new to this whole 'RWBY reacts' fic thing.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next time, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	3. Announcment

**Hey guys, really sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I promise you that I'm hard at work on it. Now, I'm taking this time to answer questions, and to give you guys some news. But first, the reviews.**

 **zZ Sky Ninja Zz: I would, but I did say that I would be going in order. Still, I'll be sure to make the first creepy one they get to stay with them for a long time.**

 **New Universe Returns: I have never watched any of those. Are they on Netflix?**

 **dan45000: I have not heard of that, but I will be watching it when I get the chance to see if I can fit it in.**

 **infernoXray: Same as dan45000, but thanks for the compliment.**

 **The guest: My thinking for that was that she wouldn't be her usual self when it came to the extinction of animals, but I see your point and am happy you pointed out something I did wrong. As a writer, I need your guys help to become better.**

 **Now that the reviews are out of the way, I will get on with the announcements:**

 **First, the chapters of this story will not be regular, as now that I've gotten over the writers block for my two other stories, which you can find on my profile, I will be writing for them as well. And for the other stories I plan to make as well.**

 **This next piece of news is related to stories, specifically this one, as in I intend to create an alternate reality one, where instead of just DVD's of shows, video games and the consoles to play them on will have been sent.**

 **Please tell me what you think, and see you guys next time. And the next chapter should be out by late Tuesday night.**


	4. 5 Intriguing facts about the NSA

**Authors Note: Alright, first I'd like to say that I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T GET THE CHAPTER UP WHEN I SAID I WOULD! It's just that with school, having to prepare for a trip, and a few other things, I didn't have the time to write the chapter out. So please don't try to kill me. *Hides under the bed***

 **But the good news is, I am now back, and ready to write some more chapters! And I'm not going to be doing the intro to the videos every time, since that's just too much work.**

 **Now, to address some reviews:**

 **Guest: Well that was definitely one of the games I considered having her and the team play. XD If I get enough time, I'll definitely be posting that story, so don't worry.**

 **gamelover41592: Don't worry, I haven't abandoned it, I just didn't have enough time to write before.**

 **HeavyJ15: Thanks! I'll try not to disappoint!**

 **HeavyJ15: Yes, I will definitely be doing that one, so don't worry, I just need more time to write.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Dark5, they each belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Ruby hit the play button, signaling for the disc to start. The intro to the video then plays, until the screen cuts to black for a moment, before showing what looked like the front of a white file. On it were a few words written, or rather, typed in black. Some of them read 'Top Secret, Eyes Only, The White House, Washington.'

However, the largest and most prominent words read: " **5 Intriguing Facts about the NSA**

"What do you guys think the NSA is?" Ruby asked the others. She thought it was some type of government organization or group, but she wanted to know what the others thought.

"Well, I for one think it's some type of government organization or group. After all, the only organizations who use initials for their names are government ones." Weiss said, telling the others what she thought. She had never heard of an organization or group outside of the government that used initials as their name.

"I have to agree with Weiss; That does seem like what it is." Blake agreed. Yang meanwhile just nodded, not having any idea as to what it may be on her own, so she just figured it would be what the others thought.

Even if it wasn't, they knew that this would be an interesting video. Though they were all a little curious about what the 'White House' and 'Washington' were.

The name of the video then began to be covered in what looked like black ink, almost like it was being censored. The screen then cut to another image.

* * *

*Cue Satiate*

The screen cut to another file like image, with the number 5 appearing in the middle of it, the words the words **NO SUCH NICKNAME** being next to it in capitalized and bolded letters.

The girls all wondered why that was number 5, and were interested to find out. They also liked the music that was playing, though they did find it a little creepy.

The screen then cut to a picture of a middle aged man in a grey suit, a white collared shirt, a blue and purple striped tie, a gold pin on the left side of his suit, with balding white and grey hair, round glasses, and brown eyes.

 **Dark5:** The creation of the National Security Agency was authorized in a letter written by President Harry S. Truman in 1952...

"So that's what NSA stands for? Now I want to know more about it." Ruby commented. Hearing the name, it made her wonder if they were anything like the Huntsman, just working for a government.

"Agreed, I wonder what they do the most though." Weiss told the others. Blake and Yang just stayed silent, but nodded in agreement.

The screen then cut to a black and white photo, the screen panning up. The picture was of 6 men standing in the middle and the side of some symbol in black suits. The symbol was upside down, but they could still make it out: The head of what looked like an Eagle, above a box or square of some kind(some of the men in the picture were standing in front of it, so they couldn't make it out completely), inside of a circle of some kind, with large words around it as well, some of which were inside a scroll(Not the kind that they used today, but the kind that were used before technology was invented).

 **Darl5:**...5 years after Truman authorized the creation of the Central Intelligence Agency.

"What do you guys think this Central Intelligence Agency does?" Ruby asked the others.

"It's probably some type of spy or intelligence organization, given the name." Blake suggested. The White Fang had its own Intelligence Branch, and it was very efficient, but it had been disbanded a few years before she left it for some reason.

"Yes, I agree with Blake, it's most likely that." Atlas had its own intelligence organization as well, though it wasn't as well funded as the actual military or its Huntsman. "But, I'm more interested in this kingdoms government." She figured that this Earth probably put the nations into kingdoms, just like Remnant.

"It sounds like it's a Presidency, and like it doesn't participate in this Earth's council, if they have one." Blake replied. Oh how wrong she was.

The screen then cut to a picture of a bronze and black symbol of an Eagle with its wings spread out on a blue wall. The words "National Security Agency" surrounded it.

 **Dark5:** The NSA's own existence was not publicly acknowledged by the U.S. government until the 1970's...

"Wait, the government didn't acknowledge them until almost 20 years later? Why?" Ruby asked the others.

"Well, thinking about it from a governmental perspective, it seems like a good plan. A known government organization is something other kingdoms would look out for. An unknown one however, is something none would expect." Weiss explained. Ruby nodded, still not quite getting it, but understanding enough of it that she didn't have anymore questions.

The screen then cut to full black, with only a few words on screen.

 **Dark5:** Earning it the nickname "No Such Agency."

"Well that's a stupid nickname." Yang commented, grabbing a chip out of the bag she had next to her and eating it.

"No it's not, it's actually a decent nickname." Weiss said.

"Prove it." Yang challenged.

"Well, since this 'U.S.' government obviously didn't want to acknowledge that this agency existed for years, it's obvious that its nickname would be what the government officials said when people asked if it existed." Weiss responded.

Yang shrugged. "Meh, still think it's a dumb nickname."

* * *

The screen then cut to another image of a file, this time with the word 'Secret' crossed out at the top in big bold letters.

Below it, was the number 4, with the words **BLAST ZONE** next to it in capitalized and bolded letters.

"Blast Zone?" Ruby asked.

"We're about to find out." Weiss responded.

The screen then cut to a map, or at least a section of a map, with many colors, red lines, names, one of which was Washington. There was also a large red arrow pointing toward a section of the map that was inside a red circle.

 **Dark5:** Originally located in central Washington, DC, the NSA moved its headquarters to a military base in Fort Meade, Maryland in 1957.

"Wait. If the NSA wasn't acknowledged until the 1970's, why did it move its headquarters to this Fort Meade? Wouldn't that just bring awareness to it?" Yang asked.

"Well, they probably had a reason to. Let's hope they can tell us why in this video." Blake responded. Yang meanwhile nodded, hoping the same thing.

The video then cut to footage of what looked like two soldiers in camouflaged armor in a trench of some sort in a desert of some king. The soldiers were looking at something off screen, with unreadable expressions on their faces.(Mostly because of how blurry it was.) The trench itself was probably a meter or two wide, allowing the soldiers to move about freely. In addition, it looked like sacks of some sort were stacked on top of it for some reason.

"What do you think those sacks are for?" Ruby asked the others. She couldn't see why anyone would put sacks in front of a trench, and wanted to know if any of the others knew.

"It's probably to provide them with cover for when they fire their guns, as well as something to stand them on." Blake suggested, taking a shot in the dark. She herself had no idea what those could be used for, and was just guessing based on how they were positioned and where they were.

The video then moved quickly to the side, to show 5 more soldiers wearing the same armor in a similarly made trench to the last one, this time a few of the soldiers wearing packs on their backs, and one even carrying a rifle.

However, the most noticeable thing was the giant, mushroom like explosion that was happening.

The explosion was large, larger than the biggest explosion ever caused by Dust in Remnants history. Not only that, but it was also pushing a dust cloud of its own outward in all directions. And from the looks of it, the soldiers seemed to be looking on with both anticipation and interest.

The sky around the mushroom like explosion was also brown in some way, though that may have just been the video. The strange thing that was also happening was the strange, force field like white lines that were happening to the left of it.

In the background was also what looked like mountains, small ones by the looks of it, though that may have just been the distance the video was taken at. In addition, flying up into the air in the background were what looked like flares or rockets of some sort.

 **Dark5:** The move was intended to keep the agency outside of the nuclear blast zone in the event of a soviet attack on America's capital.

"What do you guys think a "Nuclear Blast Zone" is?" It was obviously some type of blast zone, and an incredibly dangerous one as well if it got its own type of blast zone, but she was curious what 'Nuclear' meant.

"I have no idea, but it has to be some type of dangerous bomb." Yang stated. To her it didn't really matter what it meant, only that it entailed a big explosion of some kind.

"I don't know either, but it may be that new element that Atlas discovered a few weeks ago." Weiss suggested. Indeed, Atlas had discovered a new element, one that was more dangerous than Dust, as those who want near it ended up dead after a few weeks of some type of unknown poisoning.

Ruby nodded, accepting the answer, before going back to the video.

Said video then shook for a moment, most likely whoever was holding it shaking from the shockwave of the explosion, before steadying again, and focusing back on the explosion and the soldiers.

Said explosion in the video seemed to be clearing up, or at least enough to where the skies were getting their natural blue color back, though the explosion was now gaining even more of a mushroom like appearance, and was growing even taller in the sky.

The soldiers themselves were reacting rather well after witnessing an explosion of that caliber, mostly just pointing and focusing their full attention on it, and probably talking amongst themselves about it.

The one holding the camera then put the camera down, presumably to go and talk to the other soldiers, signaling for the video to cut to the next part.

The video cut to a smooth, reflective black surface of some kind, with the words "THEY SERVED IN SILENCE". Below those words was a circular symbol of some kind, with the words "NATIONAL SECURITY AGENCY" and "UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" written on the white surface of the symbol in black letters. There were also two small black stars on the sides of the symbol, separating the two names from each other. In the middle of the symbol was a pure white eagle, clutching a key of some sort in its talons, with a small, black and white striped kite shield on its chest.

In addition to the words and the symbol, down in the bottom left hand corner of the video were small numbers and letters next to each other, with names next to them. There was also a white, circular thing* with red roses on it, the leaves on them still green.

 **Dark5:** Since 1965, NSA has been memorializing deceased American cryptologists by naming roads on the base in their honor.

"They named roads after them? That seems nice." Ruby commented. She wished the Huntsman had that type of honor. Sadly they got the same type of memory as everyone else, minus the ones that make a large difference or impact in the world.

"It probably is, and it also means this America, or at least the NSA, must view its members very highly." Blake responded.

Weiss meanwhile stayed quiet, but did agree with her team mates. After all, she'd never heard of any organization on Remnant doing anything like that for its members.

Yang felt the same way as her team mates, but didn't voice it.

* * *

The video then cut to another file looking type opening, this time with the number 3 on it with the words **NOW HIRING** being next to it in capitalized and bolded letters. The same censorship like thing happened to the name, before cutting to the next part of the video.

The video cut to what looked like a black circuit, with many white symbols of some kind on it, as well as a few occasional red dots.

 **Dark5:** The NSA is the largest employer of mathematicians in the United States...

"Mathematicians? Why would they need them?" Ruby was very curious as to why they'd hire mathematicians, and so many that they hire the most out of their entire kingdom.

"Maybe they do something that requires that many?" Yang suggested. Weiss and Blake agreed, as the NSA could be an organization of engineers, hackers, ect.

The video then cut to what looked like a map of the Earth, but was modified to where all the continents and landmasses were colored black and outlined by a shiny white. In addition, the ocean's of the Earth were shaded black, gray, and white, though the gray and white was mostly in the middle, and were mostly in the form of straight, thin lines.

The names of all the continents were also there, and they consisted of: North America, South America, Africa, Europe, Asia, and Australia.

 **Dark5:**... and possibly the world

At this, all of RWBY gained shocked expressions. From the jaw dropping shock that Yang and Weiss had, to Blake and Ruby's eyes widening.

"That's a lot of mathematicians." Weiss said, her shock still there, but her mouth having closed at this point.

"Yeah... Hey Weiss, who has the most Mathematicians on Remnant?" Ruby asked her.

"That would be Atlas, though I thought that would be obvious." Weiss responded, a somewhat proud smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question now that I think about it." Ruby gave a small chuckle, before turning back to the video.

The video cut to a squared like object that could fold out, with the top half being a back screen, while someone looked like they were typing on it.*

 **Dark5:** Applicants must submit their application 6-9 months in advance...

The video then cut to a white screen, with the exception being a black silhouette of a man wearing a suit.

 **Dark 5:**... And undergo a grueling interview process culminating in the opportunity to give a talk on a topic of the applicant's choosing.

"I'm glad Beacon doesn't force us to go through that." Yang commented. The others all agreed, as it would most likely mean that there would be much less hunters than there are now. Though it would also mean only the absolute best would get in as well.

* * *

The video then cut to another file type opening, this time with the number 2 with the words **OPEN WINDOW** next to it in capitalized and bolded letters. The censorship like thing that happened to the others was now happening again, before cutting to the next part of the video.

The video cut to a close up of what looked like a digital screen, many different numbers and letters, being behind many large padlock symbols on screen, with most of the padlock symbols being blue and locked, with the one in between them being unlocked and red.

 **Dark5:** The NSA is rumored to have built a backdoor into all Microsoft Windows software since 1999...

"But why would they do that? That seems like a major violation of privacy." Ruby commented. She honestly couldn't see any reason why they would build a 'backdoor' into all of this scroll company's products.* She'd figured out it was a scroll company from the background of the current image, along with previously said things.

"I don't know Ruby. But it does give some credit to the idea it's a spy organization." Blake responded.

 **Dark5:** While this backdoor has never officially been confirmed...

The video then cut to another one of it's half way screens, with half having an image, and the other half having the writing.

The picture on the left hand side of the screen was the same symbol from early that was on the smooth reflective black surface. Only this time, there were 4 squares of varying colors and the same size all forming the outline of a square, with some space in between them. The four colors were: Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow from top left to bottom right in that order.

 **Dark5:**...Microsoft has revealed that they worked closely with the NSA to develop security protocols for Windows Vista and Windows 7.

"Well that would give the NSA a chance to build a backdoor into them easily." Weiss said. Yes, she was very glad government and companies didn't work on scrolls together. Otherwise, it would give them ample opportunity to do what this NSA did.

"Yeah. I'm just glad no one here on Remnant does things like that." Ruby responded, giving a slight chuckle. Still, somewhere in the back of her mind, she began to have suspicions about whether or not anyone had built backdoors into her scroll.

* * *

The video then cut to another, and the final, file type opening, this time with the number 1 on it with the words **UTAH POWER TRIP** next to it in capitalized and bolded letters. The same censorship like thing that happened to the others happened to this one, before cutting to the next part of the video.

The video cut to an image of a construction site of some sorts, with many white trucks and other vehicles being there. The building itself looked to be decently built, even if it was still in the middle of construction. It looked to be going rather well, with the many cranes there, and the amount of people as well.

 **Dark5:** After 2 years of construction and $1.7 billion...

"That symbol must be their currency." Ruby said, a little shocked at the amount. Weiss felt the same, as that was a lot of money which could be used on other things.

The video then cut to an aerial view of the site from the side and about a mile away or so just basing it on the view. Behind the construction site in the image, there was the image of a city, a wide spread one at that, with tall, most likely corporate buildings, in the far background.

 **Dark5:**...the NSA's new data storage and processing facility will open outside of Salt Lake City, Utah, in fall 2013.

"Well that's a weird name for a city." Yang thought out loud. Why someone would name a city after that, she had no idea.

"I personally like it. It's simple, and tells you what kind of water is in the lake." Ruby said with a smile

Blake and Weiss both agreed with Ruby on that, and the city itself looked interesting. They all then remembered that it was gone, destroyed with the rest of the Earth. Not letting that get them down, they moved on to the next part of the video.

The video cut to another view of the mountain, this time showing the side of the facility facing away from the mountain behind it, giving RWBY a chance to see said mountain.

The mountain itself was rather small, but still large enough to tower over the facility. It was a brownish gray mountain as well, with spots of black being seen on the sides of it here and there. The sky I the picture was gray as well, making the whole picture have a depressing sort od feel to it.

The facility, however, seemed to be fully built by the point this picture was taken, if the shining yellow lights were any indication.

 **Dark5:** The center will employ around 200 technicians, span 1 million square feet...

The video then cut to an image of machines, most likely generators, and began panning across to the right.

 **Dark5:**...and use 65 megawatts of power each year at an annual cost of $40 million dollars.

To say RWBY was shocked at this would be an understatement. They had very rarely heard of anything that came even close to the amount of resources this facility used, and it was normally the Cross Continental Transmit System towers.

The video then cut to a black screen, with only the final words of the video shown.

 **Dark5:** Will your data soon call this facility home?

* * *

"Well that was definitely... informative." Blake said breaking the silence that had surrounded the group.

"Yeah... It's making me wonder what else these videos have in store for us." Weiss responded. Ruby and Blake nodded, agreeing.

"What do you say girls, another video?" Ruby asked them.

"Yeah, let's watch another." Yang responded, with Blake and Weiss nodding in agreement. Seeing this, Ruby took out the current disc, placing it back in its case, before reaching into the box once again, pulling out another case and inserting the new disc, pressing play.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Phew, finally done. Now I know this may not be my best work, but things have been hectic for me lately, so cut me some slack. Anyway, to address some points below:**

 ***:Remember, this is RWBY, they don' have computers or phones here, only Scrolls which are a combination of the two.**

 **Oh, and I know that by now you all may have noticed something, so I'm just gonna say it: I a going to make out Earth and Humanity as awesome. Yes, I know that's gonna make some people mad, but this is also from the girls perspectives, so each reaction will be different, as was showcased with Yang in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I've also made a schedule for my stories: For two weeks I will do this(RWBY watches), the next two weeks will be The Tides of Fate, and the following two weeks will be Burn Effect, and then repeat.**

 **Anyway, please review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. 5 Strangest Paranormal Military Projects

**Authors Note: Hello people, I'm back with another chapter! And I'm so sorry I didn't get this out when I said I did, but I lost all of my progress when writing this thing. Twice. Anyway, I think this one is gonna be good, but first I need to address some reviews:**

 **GhostRipperD31H: Yes, I will be doing that one, so don't worry.**

 **Black Hawk 15: Right, sorry. I forgot about that, though that can technically be forgiven since it was a very small moment that I'm pretty sure a lot of people have forgotten about. Also I haven't watched that episode in a very long time.**

 **Heavyj15: Thank you! I'll try to get to that as quickly as possible, though do remember my schedule.**

 **KallenVIBritannia: I'm definitely going to be doing that one, and I know that's gonna be a good chapter.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither RWBY or Dark5, they each belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Ruby hit the play button, signaling for this disk to start. The creepy intro to the video then plays, until the screen cut to an almost black screen, with large white words, which read **5 PARANORMAL MILITARY PROJECTS** , that were both underlined, as well as having lines above them as well.

*Cue Blown Away*

"Paranormal military projects? What would this mean?" Ruby pondered aloud. To her, anything Paranormal was interesting, though she was a teenager, and a child at heart, so anything fictional interested her.

"It's probably just projects they to see if they could use anything paranormal as weapons." Weiss told her in a 'This should be obvious you Dolt' tone.

"Right, sorry, should've known that." Runny replied sheepishly. "Though the music cool." She commented. She was right, it was very cool music. Chances were it would also fit the video well.

The others all nodded in agreement. They all liked this music. Actually they liked all the music that were on the videos. That was another thing they could add to the 'Earth is good at' list. So far it was a short list, though they'd only seen two videos, three if you counted this one, and didn't really know much about it.

* * *

The video then got rid of the original words and number on the screen, and replaced it instead with the number 5 in the same size, color, and typing, with the words **PEOJECT BLUEBOOK** next to it written in the same way. In addition to this, the words were swaying back and forth in a technical type of way.

The video then cut to a black and white picture of a room, or a part of the room at least. The part of the room they could see, although it was a bit blurry and black and white, that it was a metal room, meaning that the people in the picture were either on an airship, or a submarine. There were two men able to be seen in the picture, though only one was able to be fully seen, the other only half seen on the left side.

Both men were wearing the same uniform with medals on it. The girls couldn't really tell what color it was because it was black and white. Although they also couldn't see the man that they could see very well, they could tell he had short, balding dark colored hair, though they couldn't tell the exact color, and appeared to be in his late 50' to early 60's. The man gave off the presence of a man of great importance, like an admiral or general.

Behind the men was a board with a diagram of sorts on it, almost like the kind you'd use for a story to plan things out, but was different in a way. The girls couldn't really read what any of the words were, since it was so blurry, but they were able to read the title that was on the board: PROJECT BLUEBOOK

 **Dark5:** From 1947 to 1969, the Air Force investigated Unidentified Flying Objects under Project book.

"Wait, the military was investigating aliens?" Weiss asked incredulously. Why would any military put good money, time, and man power into investigating that?

"Hey, maybe aliens do exist where Earth is and they're doing this too prove it." Ruby said. She'd always believed aliens were real. To see that on Earth a military also believed that made her proud to be a believer.

"Aliens aren't real though." Weiss deadpanned.

"I have to agree with Weiss; I doubt Aliens exist." To Blake, if Aliens did exist, they would either have already made contact with Humanity and Faunus, or exterminated them both. At least in her mind anyway.

"Hey, a decade ago nobody would have thought we'd be able to use giant mechs in fighting." Yang was referring to the Atlesian Paladin, which was still one of the most awesome things she'd seen yet.

Weiss just gave her a look. "I still don't think they exist."

The video then cuts to an image of a new paper called 'The Miami Herald', with the title of the story on what they were assuming was the front page saying 'Miami Pilots Spot 8 Saucers Flying In Formation', with the video panning to the right across the new paper. There were many things on this newspaper, and they would have taken the time to read it, but right now they were more interested in what Dark5 was going to tell them.

 **Dark5:** Of a total of 12,618 sightings reported to Project Blue Book, 701 remain "unidentified."

"That seems like a lot that haven't been identified." Yang commented.

"It's probably just secret military aircraft that they don't want the public to know about." Weiss told her.

"Oh come on, there were 701 unidentified, that seems like quiet a lot of aircraft for people to see and the government to deny." Yang replied.

"They could have also been high." Blake replied. After all, she'd seen people who were high imagine a Grimm wear a party hat and a sweater dance with a purple platypus.

"... I can't exactly argue with that." Yang replied.

The video then cut to another half black half picture screen. The picture on the side of the screen was another file type of thing, though it was different from the last videos representation of it. It had the words 'STATUS REPORT' 'PROJECT BLUE BOOK - REPORT NO. 10' 'FORMERLY PROJECT GRUDGE' 'AIR TECHNICAL INTELLIGENCE CENTER' and 'WRIGHT-PATTERSON AIR FORCE BASE' on it.

 **Dark5:** The report concluded that there was no evidence that any of the uncategorized sightings were extraterrestrial craft.

The video then cut to black and white photos, each with something in them in a different spot than the last one. The pictures were also glitching out in a way, with the colors, mostly the black, becoming darker, and the image itself changing in a way.

 **Dark5:** This contradicted a 1947 report filled at the end of Blue Book's predecessor, Project Sign...

The girls were all curious about what Project Sign was, as well as what the original report was about. Of course, Ruby and Yang's hopes were high upon hearing that the Project Blue Book report contradicted something from an earlier project.

The video then cut to a black and white picture of what was mostly the sky, with some of the side of a house being shown, the telephone poles and lines being shown, as well as some barbed wire. However, the most interesting thing was actually in the sky portion of the photo.

In the portion of the sky the picture was zooming in on, there was a grey, disk shaped object in the sky. There also appeared to be a portion of the dome being seen in the picture, though not much.

 **Dark5:**... Which was ordered to be destroyed after concluding that UFOs were likely extraterrestrial in origin.

"See Weiss? There's proof that aliens exist." Ruby told her with a smirk.

"This proves nothing. The note we got with this did say some of the info this thing gave was incorrect, so this may have been one of them." Said Ice Queen replied.

"Oh come on Weiss, don't be like that." Yang nudged her. "Can't you just admit that aliens might actually exist?"

"Not until we see much more proof. Besides, in case you've forgotten, this is Earth we're talking about, something from another dimension. I doubt its own science would apply here." She crossed her arms.

"Who knows, maybe they've found a way to make it into space by now." Ruby told her with a smile.

Weiss just stayed quiet. It seemed she'd be cynical to the end.

* * *

The video then cut to pitch black screen, this time the number on it being 4, with the words **PROJECT RAINBOW (THE PHILADEPHIA EXPERIMENT),** next to it in the same size, color and typing as before, with the words in parentheses being below the words 'PROJEC RAINBOW'.

"That's a weird name for a project." Blake commented after seeing the name of it.

"Yeah, but the name under that one sounds awesome." Yang replied with a smirk. She could only imagine what this project would be about.

"With a name like that it makes me wonder if their military tried to use LSD as a weapon." Weiss muttered. It wouldn't surprise her either since they were apparently investigating aliens.

Yang and Blake just chuckled at her in response.

The video then cut to a gray picture of a long military ship at sea. Based on how long it was and how many gun they could see, they were guessing this was a Destroyer class vessel.

 **Dark5:** In 1943, the U.S. Navy Destroyer U.S.S. Eldridge allegedly underwent an experiment in which it was made invisible...

"Guess your LSD theory's wrong Weiss." Yang told her with a chuckle.

"Quiet you!" Weiss responded.

It was then that the video went to a dark screen, with the words disappearing from the screen, and the music taking a slightly creepy turn.

The video then cut to an image of, well what would best be explained as a blue worm hole, with the video zooming in slowly on the center of the picture where a bright light was.

 **Dark5:**...and teleported from the Philadelphia Naval Yard to Norfolk, Virginia and back again minutes later.

"Wait, they were able to find a way to teleport a ship AND make it invisible!?" Weiss exclaimed. Teleportation was just a theory, one that Atlas had tried, and failed, for decades to understand and use. The same could be said about invisibility that wasn't a semblance.*

"Guess this US is pretty advanced." Yang said with a grin. Oh how she enjoyed it every time another kingdom did or had something Atlas didn't. While she may not be all the interested in politics and all that bullshit, she always did enjoy seeing Atlas getting shown up.

"Yeah... Makes me wonder what else Earth has that we don't." Ruby commented. It also made her wonder what the other kingdoms on Earth had that they didn't, or that they had that Earth didn't.

The video then cut to what looked like a picture of the night sky, stars being seen in this picture, which meant they weren't being blocked out by city lights. However, there was one strange thing about this picture: It was covered in all sorts of lines and circles, all connecting or running through one another at some point.

 **Dark5:** The experiment was intended to be an application of Einstein's Unified Field theory.

"Who's what?" Ruby commented aloud. Was Einstein guy someone important?

"I don't know, Ruby, but he must be very smart to have been able to find a theory that made teleportation possible." Blake responded. She had no idea she was speaking of who was one of humanities greatest minds.

The video then cut to three men, each wearing gray pants, a white shirt, one with no picture on it, one with a symbol of a square separated by some space for all its angles, and a dot in the middle of it. The front of the other mans shirt they couldn't see because he was face down on the deck of what they were assuming was a ship. The men were also wearing black belts, with a large silver buckle on the front, and each had their sleeves rolled up to an extent. In addition, they was half a mans head in the bottom right hand corner of the picture, the rest of his head and body because of the angle the picture was taken from.

 **Dark5:** Crew members reported nausea and bouts of madness following the experiment...

"That doesn't sound good." Ruby thought aloud. The others nodded their had in agreement.

The video then cut to an image of a gray wall, with many of the screws holding it in being seen. There wasn't anything particularly interesting about this wall, not even the lines of light shining on it, as it was most likely just the over head light or the sun from a window.

 **Dark5:**...and eyewitnesses said that the bodies of some sailors became embedded within the ship's metal.

"Ok, now that's just creepy." Yang commented with a shiver. She didn't know what she'd do if someone she knew was fused into a wall. Chances were she'd refuse to ever go back to the place they were fused.

Weiss and the others nodded I agreement. To Weiss, if these were the side affects of teleportation, then she was glad that Atlas hadn't unlocked it yet, and hoped they never would.

* * *

The video then cut to pitch black screen, this time the number on it being 3, with the words **THE MONTAUK PROJECT** **,** next to it in the same size, color, and typing as before.

"This one sounds like it'll be interesting." Blake thought out loud.

"Yeah. Wonder what this one will surprise us with?" Ruby agreed. Yang and Weiss meanwhile just nodded.

The video then cut to what looked like another worm whole, only this time it was in a grid like way, with compass arrow shaped things of light flying from the other end of the worm hole.

 **Dark5:** The Montauk Project is described as a continuation of the Philadelphia Experiment...

"You have got to be kidding me." Weiss thought aloud. Why would this US want to continue this experiment that cost people's lives?

"Apparently they must have liked the results of the Philadelphia experiment enough to do a continuation of it." Blake responded. She didn't understand why they'd do it either.

The video then cut to a black and white photo of too many men in suits with ties to count. They were all standing in front of a large wire fence, most likely near a factory as well based on the smoke that seemed to be drifting to the left from the top right corner of the photo. In addition, it also looked like the were standing in front of someone's house, based on the half they could all see in the left of the photo.

 **Dark5:**...beginning at the end of World War II when German scientists recruited as part of Operation Paperclip were teamed with America's top military scientists.

"What do you guys think a World War is?" Ruby asked the others.

"It's obviously just what they call their version of The Great War. What I'm more interested in is why they had two." Weiss told her. Didn't the people on Earth realize how devastating a Great War, or World War, could be?

"Who knows, maybe these German scientists were related to it?" Blake offered. Whatever the case, this US was very involved in it, that she could tell just by seeing these few facts.

"Probably." Weiss responded. After all, all sides involved in the Great War took military assets when they won, including scientists.

The video proceeded to cut to another black and white image, this time of many men, though not as many as before, all standing around in some facility wearing strange metal head gear of some kind.

 **Dark5:** The research, centered at Montauk Air Force Base near New York City, was said to explore mind control techniques, psychological warfare, and time travel.

Weiss's eye began to twitch. Why was the US putting so much funding into such stupid projects like this? Only one thing in this project made sense, and that was the psychological warfare part. Though, if they were able to turn a ship invisible and teleport it somewhere an back within a few minutes, chances were they also found a way to use mind control and unlock time travel.

"Wait a minute, didn't this guy say this was a continuation of the Philadelphia Experiment? None of those things sound like teleportation or invisibility to me." Ruby asked the others.

"Ruby, the projects purpose was to test this Einstein's Unified Field theory, not teleportation or invisibility." Blake told her.

"Oh." Was all Ruby had to say after that.

The video then cut to a pitch black screen, with a small picture spinning down next to the words. The picture was mostly of a forest, with nice green trees, or they were assuming they were green, as the whole picture had a purple hew to it. There also what looked like a white tent of some kind in the middle of the picture, the forest appearing to have grown into it. However, there was something peculiar next to the tent: A large shadowy figure was standing to the left of it, it's features unseen.

 **Dark5:** The project ended in 1983 after a concerned researcher was said to physically manifest a monster which destroyed the facility.

"So a researcher was able to manifest a monster capable of destroying an Air Base? This sounds like one dangerous monster." Ruby thought out loud. She could only imagine what it looked like, and the image she was getting was a little horrifying.

"Yeah, a totally awesome monster! Wish I could fight it." Yang told the others. What she'd give to fight a monster capable of doing that.

* * *

The video then cut to pitch black screen, this time the number on it being 2, with the words **PROJECT STARGATE** **,** next to it in the same size, color, and typing as before.

"Ooooh~ That sounds like an interesting name." Ruby commented. She could only imagine what awesome things this project would have in store.

"What are the chances this actually has anything to do with stars?" Weiss asked with a sigh.

"Based on what we've learned? 4.9 out of 10." Blake told her, which prompted yet another sigh from the slightly depressed heiress.

The video then cut to another pitch black screen, only this time there was a symbol on the left side of it.

The symbol was circular, with the outline of it being red. The background was also a nice and appealing dark blue color. In the middle of the symbol was a beautiful blue and green orb, which they assumed was Earth. It appeared to be part of a golden torch on this symbol, the torch lit with a dark orange fire. Surrounding the Earth was also a red ribbon* of some kind, positioned around the Earth part of the symbol like electrons move around the protons and neutrons of an atom.

In addition, there were also 13 small white colored stars around the planet, or more specifically, the top half, with the bottom half of the Earth in this symbol being surround by plants of some kind. It appeared that the plants and stars came together to form a circle around the Earth in this symbol.

Finally, there were also words on the symbol, which read 'DEFENSE INTELLIGENCE AGENCY, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA', with the name of the organization being on top, and the United State's full name on the bottom.

 **Dark5:** Project Stargate was the collective name of several sub-projects run by the U.S. military and intelligence agencies...

The video then cut to a close up of the human eye from the left. There as nothing special about the eye, as it was just a regular light brown eye with eyelashes, and a bright light of some sort to the left of the picture.

 **Dark5:**...designed to investigate psychic phenomena and their potential for intelligence gathering.

"So this one was about investigating psychics?" Yang asked the others. To her they were all just some cheap gimmick run by con artists. She didn't tell this to Ruby though. She didn't have the heart to tell her you can't see the future.

"Yeah! So glad that this US is actually trying to use them for something important." Ruby said with a nodded and grin. Blake and Weiss were about to say something to her, but at the look Yang sent their way, they just shut their mouths and stayed quiet.

The video the cut t an aerial image of what looked like a canyon in between two mountains.

 **Dark5:** The chief phenomena investigated was remote viewing - the ability to psychically view events and collect information from a great distance.

"That sounds like some semblances actually." Blake commented once they read that. The only difference with the semblance they knew of and this remote viewing was that the mx distance a person with the semblance could be was a few feet short of a mile away from what they were viewing.

The video then cut to an image of the head and neck of a man from the side. The man was in a grid like form and was dark blue in color, minus the white lines from the grid. In addition, the background of the image was a light blue color, and showed some of the inner workings of a complex machine in a way.

 **Dark5:** The project ran from the 1970s to 1995, and at it's conclusion, a study revealed a statistically significant effect...

The video then cut to a pitch black screen, the only thing on it being the words.

 **Dark5:**...with psychically gifted subjects 5%-15% above chance.

"Is that big or what?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea Ruby, and I doubt we ever will." Yang told her.

* * *

The video then cut to pitch black screen, this time the number on it being 1, with the words **OPERATION MAJESTIC 12** **,** next to it in the same size, color, and typing as before.

"This one sounds really interesting." Ruby told the others. So far all the projects were interesting, and she hoped this one would be to.

"I have to agree, this does sound like it will be very interesting." Weiss agreed. Yang and Blake nodded in agreement as well but stayed silent.

The video then cut to another half and half image, with the actual image being a white report of some kind. On it were many words, ach that told the girls what this was, but the ones that stood out the most were 'EXTRATERRESTRIAL ENTITIES AND TECHNOLOGY, RECOVERY AND DISPOSAL ' as well as 'TOP SECRET/MAJIC EYES ONLY'.

 **Dark5:** Majestic 12 is the code name of an alleged secret research team of scientists, military leaders, and government officials...

"Did this really go back to alien?" Weiss muttered with a sigh. Honestly, what was with Earth and doing things like this?

"Apparently they did." Blake told her simply.

The screen then cut to, yet again, a half and half screen, this time with the image being a close up of what was most likely a letter faxed to someone.

 **Dark5:**...formed in 1947 by an executive order from U.S. President Harry S. Truman.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the guy who created the NSA?" Ruby asked the others.

"Actually he authorized the creation of it, but yes, it's the same guy." Blake told her. Apparently this was a very important man if he did all this.

The video then cut to a black and white image of a small metal pod of some kind. It was in the ground only in a way that could be done from a crash. They couldn't tell much about the pod, only that it was oval shaped and reflective, though they couldn't make out what was being reflected off it.

 **Dark5:** The committee was to investigate a crashed UFO near Roswell, New Mexico in 1947 and anther craft which crashed in Texas in 1950...

The girls didn't know why, but at the word 'Texas' they gained a sense of... familiarity. They just shrugged it off.

The video then cut to a black screen, the final 'image' of the video.

 **Dark5:**...and cover up their existence...

"Wait, the government covered up their existence?" Weiss asked in surprise.

"YES! We told you they were real!" Yang and Ruby exclaimed at the same time, the biggest grins on their face.

"Quiet you two! Even if they are real, this still doesn't explain why this US would cover them up!" Weiss told them.

"Well, it could be that they're hiding it to gain their technology in secret. Or to make a secret alliance with aliens in the shadows." Blake offered. They both seemed like logical explanations.

"Well... that does seem logical." Weiss admitted. It also seemed like something any government would do that had any sense.

* * *

"Well that was a really entertaining video." Ruby told the others a few seconds after it ended. "What do you say girls, two more before bed?" She asked them.

"Yeah!" "Sure." "I agree." Came the chorus of responses.

Nodding, Ruby ejected the current disk, put it back in its case, before grabbing another video from the box and injecting the disk in the DVD player, before sitting down on the couch and pressing play.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Yes! It's finally over! Now, since this chapter is out, I will be leaving this alone for about a month. I the mean time, I'll be doing The Tides of Fate and Burn Effect, so if you wanna read those, I'll be updating them soon!**

 **Anyway, don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review! I always like to here what you guys have to say! So long as you aren't just assholes.**

 **But anyway, see you guys next time!**


	6. 5 Sci-fi Weapons that Actaully Exist

**Authors Note: I'm- *Dodges flaming arrows, bricks, and swords* HEY! I'm sorry! But I had to write two chapters of Burn Effect 'cause I didn't get them out on time! Be happy I'm getting these out this soon anyway!**

 **Now, since that's out of the way, let's address some reviews:**

 **gamelover41592: I think you'll be happy to know that I added them getting shocked once I saw your review, so I hope your happy with that.**

 **Hazzamo: Don't worry, they'll definitely see that one.**

 **The Richmaster: Thank you. Despite my little blunder in the first video thy watched where she was a little to emotional about the animals apparently, I do believe she'd be skeptical of things like that.**

 **Eye of Sauron: They'll react to those. Don't worry.**

 **Anyway, with the reviews out of the way, I've got only one thing left to say before the actual chapter: I need Beta's. One for each of the 4 stories I have, which are 'Burn Effect', this story 'RWBY Watches', 'A Lycans Tale', and 'The Tides of Fate: Remnant'. Any who want to become a Beta, just PM me.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither RWBY or Dark5. They each belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Ruby hit the play button, signaling for the disk to start. The creepy intro of the video played again, before cutting to a mostly black screen.

*Cue The Complex*

The screen then cut to was mostly black, but had some of the effects of a window, as there were shades of grey in the pattern a colored window would have if light shined on it. The words **5 SCI-FI WEAPONS THAT ACTUALLY** appeared on screen in a shiny, bright white color, a stark contrast to the black background.

"Awesomeness!" Ruby exclaimed with happiness. The young weapon maniac had perhaps the largest smile on her face ever, and what appeared to be stars in her eyes as well.

"Why's Ruby so excited?" Weiss quietly asked Yang.

"Well, Rubes is a BIG time weapons maniac. So it's no surprise to me that as soon as se gets the chance to see some weapons Earth has that she'd become like this." Yang gestured to her sister who was intently staring at the TV screen in front of her.

"Well, to be fair, I'm excited to at the prospect of seeing some of the things they have. Especially if they were widely considered science fiction." Blake commented. Yang and Weiss nodded in agreement, before turning to the TV.

 **Dark5:** Formerly top secret, these weapons were once thought only to exist in the realm of science fiction...

Ruby leaned closer to the TV, emitting a small, excited squeal.

* * *

The video then cut to the same black, cool looking screen from before. The words **5\. Lasers** then appeared on the screen, in the same size, color, and typing as the previous words. In addition, the words were also flashing brightly in some places, which make for an interesting effect.

At the mention of Lasers however, Ruby didn't care about the special affect of the word. Instead, she was just squealing with and other sounds people make when they're excited.

"Calm down Ruby, we know your excited, but you can't get this excited over one small thing." Weiss told her. Ok, small was an insult to it. Sure, the Atlesian military was working on trying to weaponize lasers, but so far all their attempts had been met with failure(And different sized explosions.)

"Small!? These are lasers Weiss! Not even Atlas has been able to successfully make laser weapons yet!" Ruby exclaimed in response. This made Weiss go quiet very fast.

The screen then cut a picture of a weird looking pistol with a white background. the pistol itself was mostly the color f steel grey, but there were some spots of brown dotting the pistol, suggesting it was a bit rusted. The pistol was also very weird looking to RWBY's eyes: It was covered in all sorts of valves, a thermometer* near the 'barrel', a shark fin-like iron sight, some blue liquid in a small container crewed onto the shark fin sights; And this was just scratching the surface of what it looked like.

The pistol was, for lack of a better word, strange in RWBY's eyes however. They didn't understand how any of that worked, or if this is what Earth weapons commonly looked like.

 **Dark5:** Long a staple of science fiction, laser weapons have finally advanced to a level of tactical significance.

"Huh, based on how he phrased that, this would mean they'd only just begun making laser weapons to the point they're worth it." Weiss commented.

"Yeah, which would mean it's most likely on either an airship or battleship." Ruby agreed.

"How do you figure?" Blake inquired.

"Well, like Weiss just said, they'd most likely just begun making laser weapons, which would mean they wouldn't try to outfit soldiers or fighter jets with them yet. Most likely they'd deployed it on one of the things I just suggested, to make sure it was effective and saw tactical use." Ruby explained. WBY nodded in acceptance of this, each a little amazed by how quickly she'd come up with a theory.

The video then cut to a half image, half word screen again. The image was of part of a ship, a battleship to be precise. The battleship was grey in color, aside from a few white lines scattered on it, two satellite dishes in a row together, lamp lights, and a tower of some sorts behind the satellite dishes.

The most important thing about the ship that they could see though, was the strange, nearly entirely white object in the forefront of the image. The object was mostly cylindrical in appearance, with a steel ring around the top of it, with light shining off of it in a glaring type of way. It also had what appeared to be two insignias near the back of it, but they were impossible to see without zooming in. There were also two smaller cylindrical objects attached to the larger one, most likely scopes used to aim whatever it was.

 **Dark5:** In 2014, the U.S. Navy's laser weapon system (LaWS) will be deployed aboard the U.S.S. Ponce in the Persian Gulf...

Ruby gained a pleased smirk when she learned that her theory was right. It seemed that when it came to weapons, she was almost always correct.

The video then cut to an close up image of the object, confirming that it was indeed the weapon. Upon closer inspection, the girls saw that there were many tubes and wires connected to the laser, such as a bundle of yellow and blue wires, a large black cord connecting two pieces together, a shiny silver piece connecting two things together(None of the girls knew what that was for), and a panel with nearly a dozen black switches on it.

 **Dark5:**...marking the first ever deployment of a solid-state laser weapon.

"What do you guys think 'solid-state' means for a laser?" Yang asked the others.

"I have absolutely no idea." Weiss answered.

"Me neither." Blake responded.

"Neither do I." Ruby told them all sheepishly. It seemed there was a limit to even her knowledge of weapons. She couldn't blame herself though. After all, she'd never even seen laser weapon before at all.

The video then cut to another video, half black screen, this time the video being of the ship the laser was on moving through the water, the laser aiming out at the ocean or lake around it.

 **Dark5:** Operating at an estimated power of 50-100 kilowatts the LaWS is able to shoot down drones and destroy patrol boats.

"Wait, that's it? That's all an impressive sci-fi weapon made real can do? Kinda lame if you ask me." Yang commented. Apparently she was unimpressed with the weapons capabilities.

"Well considering it's the first of its kind, I'm actually more than impressed with it." Ruby said indignantly with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"I have to agree with Ruby. This shows how much the technology has progressed for them, and how they are able to use them tactically." Weiss supported.

"Chances are some of the militaries here would have just discarded it if it didn't seem like a weapon that they could openly use." Blake added.

"Eh, true. Still is kind of lame though considering all the movies we've seen that have awesome laser weapons." Especially that giant space laser in 'Grimm Attack!: The Lunar Enemy' that could destroy planet sized Grimm. The movie itself was terrible, but the special effects and fight scenes were awesome.

"Yes, that is true. Atlas would still kill to get laser technology though. After all, they are the best military on Remnant, and I doubt they'd like hearing something had an mazing weapon before they did." After all, in Weiss's experience with general Ironwood and the conversations she overheard her father having, the man didn't take kindly to other militaries trying to develop technology without Atlas oversight.

RBY nodded at that, before turning back to the video.

The video continued moving along, in the same screen as before. Eventually, the video seamlessly cut to another video, this time of a strange triangular airship in the sky*. The airship was moving along at a leisurely pace through the wide open grey sky, nothing getting in its way. Eventually however, the airship caught on fire on its underside, the fire spreading quickly along it in a straight line, causing the ship to smoke and wobble slightly in the air.

 **Dark5:** Engineers hope to eventually scale the technology to use a megawatt's worth of power...

"That seems like a lot of power to use, doesn't it?" Yang.

"Frankly, I'm surprised it doesn't need more power to use in its current state. Makes me wonder what it will be able to do when they scale it up." Weiss thought aloud.

The video then cut to an image of what looked like what happens when you'd try to melt your way through something made of metal with a blow torch. Most of the screen was a bright yellow in a straight, curved line, sparks flying off of it both under and above it. While there wasn't much to see, it looked like there was a black background, based on the few parts that were visible.

 **Dark5:**...enough to burn through 20 feet of steel in a second.

Hearing this, all of the girls were shocked. That would be an impressive feet. Not only would it be enough to completely obliterate an Atlesian Paladin, it would probably be enough to shoot down an Atlas aircraft in 4 shots, 1 or 2 depending on where they hit.

"... That sounds like it would be so totally awesome as soon as they manage to scale it up!" Ruby exclaimed once she got over her shock at hearing it. To her, if that was what it could do to 20 feet of steel, she could only imagine what it would do to hordes of Grimm, or even small groups of giant ones.

"Yeah... makes me wonder what they'd be able to do as hand held weapons." Yang commented. This prompted all of them to think of vastly different, but still very effective, weapons that could be used and what they'd do.

For Ruby, a heavy sniper rifle able to incinerate enemies once shot.

For Weiss, a submachine gun that combined dust and lasers, making an incredibly effective killing tool that could even penetrate aura with ease.

For Blake, a heavy pistol that made quick, clean, precise shots that burned through flesh and bone with ease and reloaded quickly.

And for Yang, heavy combat shotguns that could completely turn enemies into ash, kill a Deathstalker with one point blank shot, and could fire grenades as well.

* * *

The video then cut to the same black, cool looking screen from before, this time with the number being 4, with the words **SUBMARINE AIRCRAFT CARRIER** next to it in the same size, color, and typing as before.

"A submarine aircraft carrier... that has to be one of the most brilliant ideas I've ever heard." Weiss thought out loud once she saw the name.

"I have to agree. Just imagine how dangerous that could be if a group like the White Fang got their hands on it." Blake agreed. It would probably be deadly enough to bring Atlas underneath their boot.

"Meh, doesn't seem that impressive. It's just a sub that has jets in it. Big woop." Yang didn't seem to think much of it. Then again, considering she didn't think much of the word 'stealth', it shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone she'd think it wasn't awesome.

"I just wanna see something like that in movie. It'll probably be one of the most awesome things ever!" Ruby exclaimed with excitement. Apparently the thought of a submarine that launched fighter jets is amazing to her.

The video then cut to a half video, half word screen. This time, it was a black and white video of what looked like a harbor of some sort, burning with a fury the girls had never seen. Not even the water around the boats could put it out. The smoke rising from the fire, even though it was black and white, was grey and black, the smoke covering the sky to the point they couldn't see the actual grey sky.

Watching this video though, it filled them with an extreme sense of... sadness. They didn't know why, but it did. Not to the degree that seeing a town destroyed by Grimm would, but it was still sad to them for some reason. They'd probably find out soon though.

 **Dark5:** Shortly after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, Admiral yamamoto conceived the idea of a submarine aircraft carrier...

"I guess we now know the name of this harbor..." Blake commented.

The video then cut to an image of destroyer class ship in a river. The destroyer itself was made out of a light gray steel, had a few men on the deck from the few small pecks that were visible, and had a three barreled cannon on the back of it. The river itself was located between what looked like a forest of some kind, and something RWBY couldn't exactly make out. The forest itself was mostly green trees and the like, covering hills of some sort. The water of the river itself was a natural, dark blue color. Flanking the boat on the left and the right were patrol boats of sorts, and there appeared to be another ship behind the destroyer.

 **Dark5:**...which could launch attacks on American coastal cities and shut down the panama canal.

"This admiral must have been a genius to come up with an idea like this." Weiss commented.

"Yeah. I certainly wouldn't have come up with an idea like that. I don't think anyone who isn't insane would." Blake agreed.

The video then cut to an image of a ship of some class, showing the top part of it in grey, and the bottom part in red. The top part of the ship was simplistic in design, or more likely only simplistic because it was a drawing, with antennas, a cannon, three turrets, the number 'I-400', a crane, and a ship of strange design.

Below this was an aerial view of the top of the sip, only showing everything from a different angle.

 **Dark5:** The resulting Sen Toku I-400 class submarine was 60% larger than the biggest American submarine and carried three Aichi M6A Seiran dive bombers.

"Wait a minute that's a submarine? But it's got turrets on it and a crane!" Weiss exclaimed. How in the world was this a submarine?

"Well, Earth is different. Maybe they found a way to have turrets on the outside of a sub actually work?" Ruby suggested. Even she admitted it didn't sound possible. Blake and Yang nodded in agreement, as they had no idea how it was possible either.

The video then cut to an image of a dark grey steel submarine of the similar design to the ship drawing they last saw. The sub was docked in a port of some sorts, obvious from the roofs of the warehouses that could be seen behind it. They could also see mountains in the distance, the trees covering them giving them the appearance of being green mountains. They could also see houses of some sort on a hill, the denizens most likely living happy lives from what could be seen.

 **Dark5:** Japan surrendered before any of the Sen Tokus could launch an attack...

"Well, guess that's a relief. At least no cities were destroyed in a bombing run." Yang commented.

"Yeah. Still, it's too bad no one got to see it in action. It was an amazing idea." Ruby thought out loud.

"Who knows, maybe some other country made their own version of it." Weiss suggested.

"Maybe. It could probably have even been improved as well." Ruby replied.

The video then cut to a black and white picture of a strange looking fighter plane. The fighter was strange in design: From the three propellers, the slanted wings, one square window, and various other things that made it stand out. Aside from the fighter itself, the sky was pure white-ish grey, with the water being white and black.

 **Dark5:**...and the Seiran planes were dumped overboard to prevent discovery of their false American markings.

"Well that's definitely one reason to throw them overboard." Blake commented.

"Yeah; Chances are that this Japan would have gotten it much worse if those planes were found." Yang agreed.

"Yeah... You guys wonder if we'll ever get something like this?" Ruby questioned.

"Maybe. Maybe when we become real Huntresses we can pitch ideas like this." Weiss told her.

This thought in mind, the girls minds began to wander to, thinking up all manner of insane vehicles to one day hopefully make.

* * *

The video then cut to the same black, cool looking screen from before, this time with the number being 3, with the words **HEAT RAY** next to it in the same size, color, and typing as before.

"A heat ray? What's so special about that?" Yang questioned.

"Maybe it's a gun that uses solar energy as a weapon?" Ruby suggested with stars in her eyes.

"I highly doubt that. Using solar energy as a weapon doesn't seem possible, even if this Earth has managed to effectively make a laser weapon." Weiss told them both.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and find out." Blake told the other, who nodded in agreement.

The video then cut to another half image, half word screen. The image this time was of something similar to a had print someone could leave on a window on a misty day, the background being black as per usual. However, in contrast to what a normal hand print would look like, this one was glowing a bright, burning red, giving off the look that the hand making the hand print was on fire. In addition, there was steam emitting from the hand, glowing red and lighting up the black background partially.

 **Dark5:** The U.S. Army's Active Denial System (ADS) is a non-lethal weapon that makes its targets feel as if their skin is burning.

"That sounds like a torture device!" Ruby exclaimed in shock. None of the others were any better; They were also in shock at the fact there was something capable of making people feel as if they're burning alive, without actually being on fire.

"I just wonder if Aura would be capable of stopping those affects." Blake thought aloud. She doubted it though, as this Earth seemed to focus a lot more on science than Remnant did, and probably found a way to bypass it.

That slightly terrifying thought in mind, they turned their attention back to the video.

The video then cut to an image of what looked like a green military jeep with its doors open. The strange thing about this jeep though, was that it had a strange, octangular metal panel of some sort bolted to the top of it. Aside from this, the girls could determine that the jeep was in a desert of some sort based on the sandy ground it was on, as well as the background. They could also see that the sky was a bright, pleasant blue color with white, fluffy looking clouds.

 **Dark5:** ADS fires a high-powered beam of high-frequency electromagnetic waves at 95 GHz...

"Um... what?" Yang thought aloud.

"That's science talk for it shoots electromagnetic waves at high speed and frequency." Ruby told her sister.

"Ooooooh." Yang replied.

The video then cut to an image of what looked like some strange beakers scientists would put water in and then boil. There were three, two being a dark blue color, with the other being a dark red. The two blue ones were smaller than the red one, and were connected to the red orb at different angles, with one being on its side and the other underneath it. The background was mix between light and dark blue, as well as white.

 **Dark5:**...exciting and instantly heating water and fat molecules up to 1/64th of an inch under the skin.

"Aaaaand now I think we know the Aura couldn't stop the burning feeling." Yang commented.

"Yeah, I doubt Aura would be able to heal or resist something like that." Weiss agreed.

"I'm just glad we don't have something like that." Ruby told the others.

"Agreed. Imagine what would have happened if Anti-Faunus groups got ahold of that and used it during a protest." Blake though aloud. This grim thought in mind, their attention went back to the video.

The video then cut to an image of a truck of some sort with a tan octangular pane of it. The truck appeared to have eight tires, and looked like it could carry a lot of weight, evident from the tan box looking thing that the octangular panel was connected to. In addition, the ruck appeared to be in a desert, evident from the sandy looking ground, brown mountains in the distance, and clear blue sky.

 **Dark5:** Intended to control crowds, the ADS can be fired up to 1,000 meters away.

"This is beginning to look more and more like a torture device." Ruby commented.

"Yeah, it really is. It's impressive how far away it can travel though." Weiss admitted.

"Agreed." Blake responded.

The video then cut to an image of a tan military jeep on what looked like the back of a semi truck. Connected to the jeep was what looked like the octangular panel part from before, only this time it was facing down, giving off the appearance of being deactivated. The background appeared to be on the highway, based on the cement road that could be seen, the actual grass, and the landlines in the background.

 **Dark5:** The weapon was briefly deployed in Afghanistan in 2010, but it was recalled before being used due to concerns over its long term effects on targets and its potential usage as a torture device.

"At least they realized that it's more of a torture device than a weapon." Ruby thought aloud.

"Agreed. Still, I wonder what it would do to the grimm." Weiss pondered. This caused all the girls to think, as it would probably be a valuable weapon against the grimm, capable of stopping groups of grimm, if even for a moment.

* * *

The video then cut to the same black, cool looking screen from before, this time with the number being 2, with the words **SPACE GUN** next to it in the same size, color, and typing as before.

A loud, high pitched squeal could soon be heard all across Beacon, even deep in the Emerald Forest. Grimm, students, and teachers alike all jolted awake at the sound of the squeal. Despite their best efforts however, the failed to find the source of the squeal: A fifteen year old weapons maniac drooling at the thought of a Space gun.

"Ruby! Quiet down!" Weiss hissed at said girl.

"I'm sorry! The thought of a space gun is just so awesome!" Ruby told her with an excited tone. She was right however, the thought of something orbiting the planet, capable of raining down explosive hell anywhere the one in control of it wanted, was just so amazing to her.

"Ruby's right; A space gun does sound awesome. And this proves that Earth found a way to make it into space." Blake stated. It made her wonder, just how far ahead of Remnant Earth was, and if Remnant was headed on the same path to destruction as them.

"Not the point; She probably woke up the whole school with that squeal." Weiss adamantly stated.

"I wasn't that loud!" Ruby protested.

"Yes, you were." WBY replied at the same time, causing Ruby to blush.

"Let's just watch the video."

The video cut to what looked like a painting of some sort of space. The girls knew that this was a painting based on the way the colors looked, and how it all looked... artificial; More so than what would be taken by a camera anyway.

The painting was made of bright colors, even the black was bright in its own way. The painting was of some strange cylindrical, yet blocky airship of some sort was floating around space. The strange airship was a multitude of colors: White, yellow, blue, black, silver; All these colors in an array of patterns, from stripes to circles, to entire sections being painted different colors. There were a few words dotting the airship as well: CCCP on the yellow section, and CAAHOT on one white section with a dark red rectangle of some sort that resembled a flag with a symbol of some sort in the top let hand corner under it.

There were also solar panels on the side of the ship, and seemed to be designed in a wave like way. There also appeared to be a man wearing a strange, large orange suit with a weird helmet on the outside of the ship, most likely making repairs from the screwdriver that uld be seen in his hand. There also appeared to be a portion of the planet, the girls all assuming it was Earth, in the background. From what they could see of it, it was a a blue and green orb, a few brown spots dotting it as well. The space in the background was just black, with a few white stars dotting the sky.

 **Dark5:** The Almaz program was a top secret Soviet military space station program. It began in the early 1960s...

The video the cut to a black and white image of a needle like airship, the screen panning to the left. The airship was thin in the forefront of the airship, but got larger and wider the further back people looked. As the screen neared the back of the airship, the girls could see that some of it wasn't painted over, revealing the clear glass underneath, and the complicated machinery beneath the glass. The girls had no idea why there was clear glass there, least of all why it appeared the airship was made of it, but just assumed it was something Earth was capable of doing.

There were also a few small details that were on the airship. From two large, black stars to the word 'ANMA3' on the side between the stars, these small details made the airship more interesting.

 **Dark5:**...and culminated with the launch of three manned military reconnaissance stations disguised as civilian Salyut modules between 1971 and 1974.

"So they were spying on someone with airships disguised as civilian aircraft? Smart." Weiss commented.

The video then cut to an image of a 23mm caliber machine gun, six bullets, and a long grey wire connected to the machine gun. Connected at the other end of the wire was something that looked like the nozzle of a hose. The background was also a light blue, a bright light blue that reminded the girls of the sky on a clear day.

 **Dark5:** The second military station, Salyut 3, was equipped with a 23mm machine gun mounted outside the station "for defense against US space-based interceptors."

"It sounds like the US and Soviet's are enemies." Blake thought aloud.

"Yeah. The fact that they have space stations with guns on them, and interceptors capable of making it into space is very 8mpressive though. It sounds like this rivalry is between them is what allowed them to make these strides in technology." Weiss stated, to which made the others nod in agreement. Rivalries did make people push themselves beyond their limits, and is what made the girls all wonder when they'd meet their rivals.

The video the cut to a black and white image of what looked like the first airship they saw.. The only difference was that this one had two more solar panels, and some of the ship was erased, allowing the girls to see the men inside at their stations.

 **Dark5:** Due to concerns about excessive vibrations and the need to rotate the entire station for targeting, the gun was only tested when the station was unmanned...

"That's probably for the best. After all, the people manning the station would probably be either dead or have some serious health issues for years to come if they were there when it fired." Weiss stated.

"It's probably not as awesome as being in the station when it fires though." Yang replied. To her, being in a station in space that could fire at anything they wanted, was awesome.

The video then cut to an almost all black image. There was a strange device of an unknown shape, floating around space. Half of it was a multitude of colors: White, black, grey; All of them coating the device in different patterns. The top half of the object was pure white however, a stark contrast from the all black background. Aside from this object though, there was a strange symbol of some sort moving toward the object. The symbol was a bright green, and looked similar to a piece sign, but different at the same time.

 **Dark5:**...and successfully destroyed a defunct satellite.

* * *

The video then cut to the same black, cool looking screen from before, this time with the number being 1, with the words **X-37B** next to it in the same size, color, and typing as before.

"That's a weird name for a weapon." Ruby observed.

"Maybe it's a living weapon like what we see in TV shows?" Yang offered. After all, maybe it was a living machine similar to the 'Genocidor', a living weapon that would one day eliminate human, Faunus, and grimm alike if the movie that made them up was to be believed.

"Maybe it is. Hopefully it isn't as bad as some of the living weapons we see on TV though." Ruby agreed.

The video then cut to an image of another strange, straight and narrow white airship, the airship lifting off the ground from the flames below it, allowing the girls to realize this was a rocket. There were a few interesting insignia's on the rocket but they couldn't determine what they exactly were. Aside from this, they could see that the sky was a dark blue, in the evening most likely based on the shade of blue.

 **Dark5:** The X-37B Orbital Test Vehicle space plane that is launched into space aboard an Atlas 5 rocket.

"So there's a rocket named after Atlas? I can guarantee anyone from there would be proud of that." To demonstrate this, Blake turned her head toward Weiss, who had a slightly arrogant smirk on her face. Once she saw that the others were looking at her however, it was quickly replaced by a look of confusion.

"What?" She questioned, causing the others to chuckle in response. When they did this however, she just growled in response.

The video then cut to an image of a mostly blue insignia, the acronym 'NASA', a red triangular pattern without a bottom, and a nearly complete white circle. The insignia was also changing slightly, with the acronym 'NASA' fading out and being replaced by the image of an eagle with three arrows clutched in its talons, with 13 gold stars above it in an arc formation. The background was also pure white, like a sheet of paper.

 **Dark5:** Originally a NASA project that began in 1999, the X-37B was transferred to the U.S. Department of Defense in 2004.

"Department of Defense? For a test plane? That doesn't make a lot of sense." Weiss observed.

"Maybe there's something special about this particular test plane that would make a defense department get it transferred to them?" Blake suggested. Weiss nodded in agreement, as it did make sense to her.

The video then cut to another image of space, this time with the airship being a small, white, sleek looking one man airship floating around in space, the hatch shielding the pilot from the void of space gone. Attacked to the ship was a slightly outstretched soar panel, which kept to is usual way pattern like design. The background was the usual blackness of space with white dots, representing stars, and a portion of Earth in the background.

 **Dark5:** Often staying in orbit for more than a year, the exact mission of the X-37B is unknown...

The video then cut to an image of the same airship from the previous image, burning up as it descended from the atmosphere. They could see 2 insignia's on the airship however: the first being the name 'BOEING' and the second the blue insignia from before, with the words 'NASA' written in the middle of it in big red letters.

 **Dark5:**...though a popular theory is that the vehicle is designed to operate as a highly maneuverable spy satellite, able to evade anti-satellite weapons.

"This must be a very high tech airship if it's capable of hiding from them weapons specifically designed to destroy satellites." Ruby commented.

"Yeah. Earth technology is amazing though, isn't it?" Weiss agreed. "I can't wait to find out what we have that they don't though." Weiss added at the end.

The video then cut to an image of the airship in a hanger of some sort, its wheels down. Two men in strange, full body covering white suits were standing outside of the airship, one with his hand on the nose of the airship.

 **Dark5:** The Air Force has denied any possible usage as a weapon, only saying...

The image then cut to an all black screen, the pure white words appearing on screen, with the screen slowing pulling back, making them smaller and smaller.

 **Dark5:** "We, the Air Force, have a suite of military missions in space and this new vehicle could potentially help us do those missions better."

"That doesn't confirm that it's a spy satellite at all." Yang sarcastically replied.

"Maybe they're just very cautiously and politically saying they aren't using it that way?" Ruby suggested.

"Oh Ruby, so painfully naïve." Yang told her step sis while patting her head. Ruby just squirmed out of this and glared at her.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls were all looking around the room,. Ruby then looked at the time and saw that it was getting late.

"Alright, one more, then we'll head to bed." Ruby told the others, to which they all nodded.

Ruby then ejected the current disk, before taking another disk from the box and putting it in the DVD player, before sitting back down on the couch and pressing play.

* * *

 **Author Note: FINALLY! I'M FINALLY FUCING DONE! *Confetti goes off* Sorry this took so log guys, the past few weeks have just been stressful and backed up, but things are finally getting back to normal. I'm afraid I'll be bumping the RWBY watches series to once instead of tice for the schedule I made. It's just easier for me, especially considering how long these chapters are.**

 **Anyway, good night people, see you guys next time! Don't forget to Favorite, follow and review. Or check out some of my other stories.**


	7. 5 Ancient Curses Still Haunting People -

**Authors Note: Yes, I'm back people, with my new schedule of 1 'RWBY Watches' chapter every two-three weeks-ish. Why you ask? Because writing a nearly 5,000 word chapter two weeks in a row is tiring and I don't wanna do that anymore. So, now it's one chapter but I do hope you can all still enjoy them. It should be known that I always write these things in one sitting, which is very stressful.**

 **Anyway, to answer some reviews (As is basically tradition in my stories):**

 **gamelover41592: Well, I'll always take suggestions into consideration and probably do them, so long as they're within my power and desire to do so. :D**

 **knight7572: That's on the schedule, yes.**

 **AllenRed: Personally, I just see that as more of a condensed form of Dust, not a laser. Of course I may be wrong, and will fix the mistake if it's been confirmed that those were lasers. But yeah, I personally don't see them as lasers. If people really want me to edit that out though, I'll do it.**

 **HeavyJ15: I will, it won't be any time soon, as I'm going in order from the oldest to newest. So, I hope this answers your request and that you keep this in mind.**

 **Rwbyfan91: I'm just going to assume you're the same person as the guest, as you left nearly identical reviews. Anyway, yes, I know of AlternateHistoryHub, and yes, it's one of the many things I'm considering having RWBY react to. You should know though, that I only intend to have them react to three shows(Including this), which leaves only two shows left. The reason for this is because I won't be writing forever, an I want to have at least a manageable story timeline.**

 **New Universe Returns: Never seen it, but maybe.**

 **Anyway, with the reviews out of the way, I have only one thing left to say: I will be starting my 'RWBY plays' series after I finish this chapter. It will hopefully be a good story for you all to read, and I hope you all can enjoy it.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither Dark5 or RWBY. They each belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Ruby hit the play button, signaling for the disk to start. It's signature creepy intro began again, before cutting to a mostly shiny, bluish white screen. The bluish white screen resembled the texture of stone, or frosty ice. The edges of the screen were pitch black, making it look like a weird picture frame.

*Que 'Perigrine Grandeur'*

Bold, black words seemed to spring forth from the icy/stony bluish white background, appearing in the same way a face would if it was just below the surface of water, only more clear. The words read **5 Ancient Curses Still Haunting People Today.**

"Ancient... curses? Why is there a video on this? Everybody knows that curses are just foolish words believed by crazy people." Weiss said almost immediately after seeing the videos name.

"Hey, some curses are real!" Ruby responded. Curses were intertwined with magic, and as such, she believed whole heartedly that curses existed.

"Until I see any definitive proof that can't be explained by anything logical, curses will never exist." Weiss replied. Considering she was the most logical one on the entire team, this wasn't a surprise to any of them.

Ruby just shook her head. "Whatever you say Weiss."

The number **5** appeared, the words **Pharaoh's Curse** appearing next to it in the same typing, size, and style.

"That's an interesting name. I wonder what a pharaoh is though." Blake commented. She'd never heard the term 'pharaoh' before, but from the sound of it, it was probably a title of power. In which case, it made her wonder why it was associated with a curse.

The video then cut to an image of the side of some strange gold statue of sort. To the girls, if asked to describe it from this image alone, would be hard pressed to find the right words and way from this angle of it. That was because it, from the angle, laying down on its back. They could also see that its arms were most likely crossed, each holding some strange object in hand, though they could only see the right hand that was crossed over to the left.

Aside from this, they could also see that the strange statue had a beard, a thin, smooth, beard that came to an end in a roundish way. In addition, it had strange 'hair' of some sort, with waves being sculpted into it. Finally, the statue had a head piece of a bird of some sort, making it stand out from many other statues. All these features came together with the black background to make the image stick with them.

 **Dark5:** It is believed that anyone who disturbs the mummy of an Egyptian pharaoh is placed under a curse resulting in bad luck, illness, or death.

"That sounds like a really bad curse for people to get." Yan thought out loud.

"Al of which can be explained through logic." Weiss commented.

"Oh yeah? How?" Ruby challenged.

"Deadly toxins, some old disease or germ, and just regular old bad luck not caused by a superstition." Weiss listed off.

"Hey, those can also be caused by a curse!" Ruby responded. Weiss just shook her head in response and turned back to the video. She knew it couldn't be helped, after all, this was Ruby she was talking to.

The video then cut to a half image half words screen. The picture this time was black and white, telling the girls this was probably taken in Earth's early photography history. In the picture there three men, and while two men had their backs turned to the picture, they could assume that they were all in their early 40's from what they could see of the one face they could see. In addition, they could see that they were all probably archeologists, based on the clothes they wore. They also knew this based on the fact they were in an archeology site.

 **Dark5:** Belief in the curse was popularized by the 1922 discovery of the tomb of the pharaoh Tutankhamun by English archeologist Howard Carter.

"I guess a pharaoh is a type of king if it gets its own tomb and a curse." Blake said. All of the girls had only ever heard of royalty and heroes being encased in a tomb, so it wasn't much of a stretch for them to think of that when it came to pharaohs.

"Yeah. Guess they're a strictly Earth thing then." Weiss really was curious about these pharaoh's and wanted to learn more about them. She just hoped there was video on them.

The vide then cut to an upright image of the head of the first image, this time the golden head having a golden cobra on it instead of bird of some sort.

 **Dark5:** Strange things began to happen the day the tomb was opened, with a cobra, a symbol of Egyptian royalty, breaking into Carter's home and eating his pet canary.

"At this point I'm very curious about Egyptian royalty. It sounds like a very interesting culture." Weiss commented. She was always interested in foreign politics and cultures, especially ones that she'd never even known of. It was one of many reasons she loved the Vytal festival, besides being able to scout out other contestants in the tournament.

"Yeah. It's actually really clever of these Egyptians to have a cobra as they're symbol for royalty." Blake agreed. Oh sure, the girls were all horrified that a cobra broke into a house and ate a man's canary, but they'd rather not talk about that.

The video then cut to two photograph spinning around a black background. Each of them were black and white photos, each of them a picture of men standing over the strange golden statues from before, now in black and white, laying down. Each of the statues and men were in different places from the looks of it. In one picture the men were in a warehouse of some sort, and in another, a man was in a lobby or backroom of some sort.

 **Dark5:** Shortly thereafter, members of Carter's team and prominent visitors to the tomb began to die under mysterious circumstances...

"All of which can be explained through logic." Weiss, it seemed, was no going to stop until that was nailed into her teams head.

"Come on Weiss, why is it so hard for you to believe in curses?" Yang asked her.

"Because they don't make any sense, and can always be explained with some rational thought when you look at it."

"It's a difference in opinion guys. It's probably best we stop talking about this now." Blake suggested, to which the others all nodded. After all, they saw no reason to argue over this.

The video then cut to another half image half word screen. This time, the image was a black and white photo of two men, one probably in his fifties and the other in his forties, wearing sophisticated suits meant for the rich and famous. Either that, or they were just off the rack suits. In one mans hat, the one to the left, he as holding a fedora, though they didn't know what color it was. The other man, the one to the right, had his right hand in his pocket, and his left hand gripping the other mans arm. Aside from these things, the only other thing that stood out was that the man on the right had a very weird looking mustache, one that didn't hold a candle to Professor Port's.

 **Dark5:**... including Carter's financier Lord Carnarvon, who died of rare blood poisoning only months after being the first person to open the tomb's inner door..

Ruby was about to open her mouth to speak, but Weiss beat her to it. "Sepsis."

None of the girls even asked what Sepsis as, but for different reasons. Blake because she already knew what it was; Ruby because she didn't want to get into an argument over what could cause a rare blood poisoning; And Yang because she, in all honesty, didn't really care about it.

* * *

The video then cut to the same bluish white icy screen from before, this time the number **4** appearing, the words **Otzi the Iceman** slowly appearing next to it in the same color, size, and typing as before.

"Otzi... the Iceman? What kind of messed up name for a curse is that!?" Yang exclaimed. She'd read some weird things in her life that made no sense before; The bullshit that was the conspiracy theory involving the old fairy tale 'The Four Maidens'; The White Fangs speeches that were filled with contradictions; Those books Blake tried to hide from everyone(And she was moderately successful at hiding them); But never before had she heard of something so stupidly named, as Otzi the Iceman.

"Maybe the guy was high when he thought of the name for the curse?" Blake suggested with a shrug.

"Or it's a curse involving an actual ice man!" Ruby exclaimed with stars in her eyes. Ruby suddenly gained the image of a man made entirely of ice, fighting awesome monster, and giving cookies to young girls with red hoods.

"I highly doubt it would be anything like that." And just like that, Weiss had crushed Ruby's fantasy once again, continuing her little trend that Ruby was beginning to think she got pleasure from.

The video then cut to a mostly black screen, with only one thing being in it. A man, probably in his late forties or early fifties, who was wearing almost not, only a brown leather loincloth saving the girls from being scarred for life. This aside, the man was physically fit, not in the sense that he had the muscle that men only liked to show off to women, but the kind that gave pure, raw strength. In addition, the man had grey and white hair, the white inly being in a small portion of his beard, the rest of it all being gray. Add all of this together with his wooden spear, and the girls gained an image of what tribes on Earth used to look like.

 **Dark5:** Otzi the Iceman is Europe's oldest mummy. He succumbed to an arrow wound and head injury before being frozen in the Otzal Alps.

"... Weird name aside, I'm going to assume that these 'Otzal Alps' are either a mountain range, or a section of somewhere that people get frozen very easily." Weiss suggested.

"Well if they are, then I don't now if whoever named them would be honored or ashamed at a man dying there, being frozen, being found probably centuries later, only to be given a ridiculously hilarious name, and have a curse associated with it." Yang commented with a chuckle. To her, this would have probably been better as a comic book characters name from her parents time as teenagers.

The video then cut to a black screen, two photographs spinning around it as they usually did on this screen. The photos this time were of two skeletons, no hint of flesh being anywhere on them, face down in two different locations.

The one in the top photo was of a purely white skeleton with some grey spots on it, this one face down on a rock, its left arm stretched out to its side. The girls couldn't see its other arm, but assumed that it was either gone, or at its side. The skeleton was in a snow area of some sort, but the girls couldn't determine where exactly.

The one in the bottom photo was of another skeleton, this one a yellowish color that appeared to be tinted green as well. The skeleton was hanging off of a rock, showcasing amazing strength in its bony arms and hands as it resisted the rapids of the green tinted water. Joking aside, the photographer of this photo was very lucky the skeleton didn't get washed away.

One thing was absolutely certain though; this gave them a picture of what their skeletons look like, and it wasn't exactly a pleasant thought. Thankfully they couldn't see what used to be the faces though.

 **Dark5:** The 5,300 year-old remains were discovered frozen in a glarier on the border between Austria and Italy by two German hikers in 1991.

The girls were, needless to say, very shocked at the state these things were in after more than 5 millennium, even if it was in a glacier.

"Bones can stay this good looking after being frozen for that long?" Yang questioned

"Bones I have no idea; Corpses however, I'm pretty sure they can be preserved that long, if with a 'little' frostbite." Blake told her.

The video then cut to an image of a vast snowy mountain range, the pure white snow making the black, stony mountains look beautiful to any who saw it, as the entire mountain range expanded miles into the distance beneath the clear blue sky of the day. One thing was certain from this image though; Weiss was right on the mark about it being a mountain range.

 **Dark5:** Possibly influenced by the Egyptian Pharaoh's curse, many believed the mummy of Otzi to be cursed...

"Germs and bacteria can be frozen as well." Weiss beat Ruby to the punch once again. It seemed that with this video, she was on fire with her science. And depressing Ruby.

The video then cut to a pitch black screen, the words slowly fading into the distance.

 **Dark5:**...a conclusion seemingly validated by the violent deaths of seven people associated with the Iceman and his discovery...

The video proceeded to cut to and image of an upside down car, giving off the impression it had flipped over with the driver inside considering they were on a road in the middle of nowhere. This little piece of nowhere though was beautiful; Nice green grass; Tall green trees; beautiful red flowery plants of some kind; One rod that didn't get to much traffic. Indeed, the only horrifying thing about this was the flipped car in the forefront of the image, and the one driving away from the scene of it.

 **Dark5:**...such as Reiner Henn, a forensic pathologist who moved the mummy with his bare hands and later died in a car accident on the way to a conference to discuss his research...

RBY all just turned their heads to Weiss, wondering what she'd say to justify this if I wasn't a curse.

"He was texting and its a curvy road." She immediately replied. It seemed like a very loose excuse, on that didn't make sense when the curve was still a ways away from where he crashed.

* * *

The video then cut to the same bluish white icy screen from before, this time the number **3** appearing, the words **The Cursed Ring o** **f Silvanius** slowly appearing next to it in the same color, size, and typing as before.

"Silvanius is a cool name for a ring." Ruby thought aloud.

"Actually, I think it's the name of a person." Blake told her.

"Oooooh... that's cool to."

The video cut to a field weirdly enough. A lush, vibrant green field with tall grass, trees with dark green leaves that hid the horizon, a clear, baby blue sky, the roof of a house that just managed to stick out, and the degraded remains of what was once a proud wall that toward over its attackers.

 **Dark5:** Dating to the 4th or 5th century, the gold ring of Silvanius was discovered just outside a former Roman settlement in England in 1785.

"The guys name is Silvanius... and he has a gold ring. Didn't this guy know anything about gimmicks?" Yang said with a sigh.

"Maybe he was trying to look past his name and use the next best thing: Gold." Ruby suggested, to which Yang just shrugged.

The video then cut to a black screen, a crudely made golden ring tumbling down from the top right to the bottom right of the screen. The golden ring had some strange symbols on it that would never be deciphered, but one thing they did make out was a man wearing a feathered mask for some reason etched into the ring.

 **Dark5:** The large ring bears an image of the goddess Venus and the Latin phrase "Senicianus vivas in Deo" meaning "Senicianus lives in God."

"That is a very weird language." To test it, Blake even spoke it aloud, finding some of the pronunciation hard, and probably butchering the charm of this 'Latin' language.

"Yeah... Hey, do you guys think we should try learning another language?" It'd just come to Ruby, but she realized that she'd need to know more than Remnantian to speak with people. After all, some people wouldn't want to speak the common tongue.

"Word of advice Ruby: Absolutely not. Learning another language is far harder than fighting a giant Nevermore alone. With no weapon." Yang told her with a shiver. Learning another language had always been something she'd hated doing, and she still had nightmares of its difficulty.

The video proceeded to cut to a black and white image of a man, probably in his early thirties, standing in a crevice of some sort, a shovel in his hand next to him. The man was probably right outside the entrance to some ruins, if the roof like surface to the right was any indicator.

 **Dark5:** The ring would be largely unremarkable if not for a lead Roman curse tablet unearthed in the temple of a neighboring village in 1805.

"So an unremarkable ring has only gained infamy because of a lead tablet? It seems that people can be idiots everywhere, even other planets or dimensions." Weiss commented with a sigh. After all, to her, they may have gotten the translation on the tablet wrong, leading to this whole 'curse' debacle.

The others just stayed quiet. While it was stupid that it only gained infamy from a stone tablet in a village, and not in the temple itself, that didn't really mean it wasn't cursed.

The video then cut to a half picture half word screen. This time the picture was just a drawing of a stone tablet, a bad one at that, with words most likely written in Latin covering the entire thing.

 **Dark5:** The tablet calls for deity Nodens to inflict sickness on a man named Senicianus if he does not return a ring lost by Silvanius to the temple.

"Wait, so this curse just inflicts a random man with that name with a sickness? What if he doesn't even know I was stolen or where the temple was, and just thought it was a family heirloom?" Ruby thought aloud. She knew curses were unfair by definition, but this one seemed doubly so.

"And this, Ruby, is one reason curses don't exist; They make no sense." Weiss told her.

"It probably made sense to the people who cast the curse on the ring." Ruby responded, to which Weiss just face palmed.

The video then cut to another pitch black screen with something spinning through it. This time, it was of a bluish green hard covered book called 'The Hobbit'. With such a weird name, the girls had no surprise that lining the bottom of the book were dragons of sort, long, black illustrations looking at the other.

 **Dark5:** The ring, thought to be an inspiration for J.R.R. Tolkien's "The Hobbit," was likely never returned as the Latin word "redivivia" was added to the end of the tablet to renew the curse.

"I really want to read this book now." Blake thought aloud. After all, if it was supposedly based on a cursed ring, then she wondered what the story entailed, what happened in it, what genre it was; All things she'd never find out, which was a little depressing for her.

The others all agreed with her though, as they all wanted to read it as well. They all did note the whole 'renewing' part of the curse, but they were far more interested in the book at the momet.

* * *

The video then cut to the same bluish white icy screen from before, this time the number **2** appearing, the words **Hope Diamond** slowly appearing next to it in the same color, size, and typing as before.

"A cursed Diamond? Why do people feel the need to brand stupidity across something so beautiful? Especially one with a memorable name!" Weiss growled. Chances were that it was also incredibly beautiful, which would just make this all the worse.

"I don't know; I think a curse will make the diamonds history more interesting for people to learn about." Blake said. After all, se did love learning the history behind things. Granted it wasn't normally very exciting or interesting, but then again, when you grow up somewhere, things normally aren't as exciting. Chances are, someone from Earth would have ben very excited to learn about Remnant if they came here, and either moderately excited or bored when telling them about Earth. The same was the case at the moment.

"Yeah, even if you believe it's untrue, you have to admit that reading the history and lore behind something is always pretty cool." Yang chimed in. In response, Weiss just sighed and shook her head.

The video then cut to an image of what was, to the girls, one of the most beautiful things they'd ever laid eyes on: This 'Hope Diamond' was a deep, dark blue color that reminded the girls of the sight of the sea when the sun was about to rise or set, but was covered by the clouds. The jewel was large as far as diamonds went, far to large for some stuck up snob, or anyone really, to wear it as a ring or earing. A necklace would be the perfect thing for it though.

Which was exactly what the girls saw the Diamond was actually. A really expensive necklace that featured the Hope Diamond as the main attraction, with what should have been string holding it having been replaced by diamonds, the regular sparkly white kind. This necklace was placed on a light blue velvet pedestal, the lining being a dark blue color similar to the Hope Diamond, which was encased in a display case of some sort.

The girls all knew one thing though: Whoever wore this beauty was probably the richest person on Earth.

 **Dark5:** The Hope Diamond is one of the world's greatest treasures, awash in a deep blue color due to the presence of boron I its crystal structure.

"Well it's no wonder it's one of the worlds greatest treasures." Ruby said in amazement at the very sight of the diamond on the screen. The other girls all nodded in agreement, to enamored in their awe to speak. If this was the affect it had on the girls over screen, then they could only imagine how amazing it would look in person, and its affect on people in person. The sight of it was even enough to make them forget they were watching a video about ancient curses.

The screen then cut to a half image, half word screen. The image this time was black and white, showing the time it was taken, or drawn(The girls were all unsure which it was at the moment). The image was of a round picture frame that resembled an oval, a plack placed beneath it, telling the world who the man in the picture frame was, and many other facts about him.

The man himself was unremarkable; long curly hair that reached his shoulders, big pointed nose, fancy looking clothes from another time period entirely. Yes, this was a man RWBY would not notice without there being special circumstances.

 **Dark5:** According to legend, the gem was plucked from the eye of a statue of the Hindu goddess Sita by a French merchant named Jean Baptiste Tavernier.

"So this guy fulfilled the stereotype of many merchants and stole something from a statue that depicted a goddess? This guy must have been really stupid." Yang commented.

"Well considering what the diamond looked like I guess we can't exactly blame him." Blake told her.

"True." Was all Yang said after she remembered what it looked like.

The video then cut to an image of, well, a pair of white pants covered legs. These legs were surrounded by an overly long cape, the inside being white with black dots dotting the entire inside of it. The outside of it was a dark blue satin, a gold symbol of some sort dotting the outside of the cape just like the black dots did on the inside. Aside from this, they could see a golden sword of some sort hanging at the persons hip. From the handle and cross guard of the blade, the girls could all see that it was a broadsword of some kind. They could also see that the sheath was embroiled with gems of al kinds, telling the girls what they already knew from the golden hilt and sheath: The person was royalty and liked to flaunt it.

The video was also panning up, allowing them to see even more of the person in the photo. They could see the person's large golden crown rested on a seat of some kind; They could see the person holding a golden scepter of some sort; They could see the person was wearing large, bushy clothes that probably made it hard to move in; And finally, they could see the face of the man flaunting his wealth. The man had a chubby face, long curly black hair that reached past his shoulders, and his hair even parted at the top of it head, leaving space between the left and right side.

All of this just told RWBY one thing: This guy was probably an asshole. All he was missing was having an apple in his hand.

 **Dark5:** Soon after, Tavernier was mauled to death by a pack of wolves, with the diamond passing to French king Louis XIV...

"Bad luck." Weiss said before Ruby could say anything about the diamond's curse. Once again, Ruby hung her head and remained silent, not willing to put up any argument with Weiss at the moment.

The video then cut to an image of a drawing. This drawing was, to put it lightly, a gruesome sight. It featured a horde of soldiers all standing around a guillotine, muskets rested against their shoulders. One man stood behind the wooden rail, proudly displaying to the world the head he held in his hands as the blood dripped onto the pavement below him.

 **Dark5:**...who later died of gangrene. Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette then inherited the diamond, only to be beheaded during the French Revolution.

"All of which can be explained as either the result of bad medication, or losing a revolutionary war!" Weiss exclaimed.

The vide then cut to a mostly pitch black screen, the words being the only visible thing to be seen.

 **Dark5:** Tragedy and misfortune continued to befall those associated with the diamond, all the way up to its eventual donation to the Smithsonian Museum...

The video then cut to another mostly black screen, only this time there was something besides words there. This time, there was the image of a brown package, marked for delivery by the stamps and seals dotting the brown box. The words 'FRAGILE' could b seen in red letters, likely a precautionary warning to those who were delivering it. Numbers and other letters dotted the box, but not enough to warrant the girls reading them.

 **Dark5:**...with the mailman who delivered the diamond to the museum suffering a series of bizarre accidents shortly there after.

"Wait a minute, The Hope Diamond, one of Earth's most valuable treasures of all time, was sent through the MAIL to this Smithsonian?!"Weiss exclaimed. The utter stupidity that something so valuable was sent by means such as that, horrified her.

"Well, no one would think they'd send something so valuable through the mail. After all, it's so stupid it makes most people just think it's a joke or a false means of transportation." Blake told her.

"... I don't want to believe it, but that does make sense. Whoever thought of this idea must have been a very clever man." Weiss admitted.

* * *

The video then cut to the same bluish white icy screen from before, this time the number **1** appearing, the words **Bjorketorp Runestone** slowly appearing next to it in the same color, size, and typing as before.

The girls had no words for this thing, as they were still utterly confused by its name. They knew what a runestone was, but that word before it, Bjorketorp, made absolutely no sense to them.

The video then cut to what was quite frankly, the weirdest looking runestone ever. Of all time. This runestone was tall, taller than all people the girls knew, even Yatsuhashi of team CFVY being shorter than the runestone. The runestone did appear to be made of granite however. The runestone also appeared to be in a clearing of some sort, the trees behind it adding some life to the image.

 **Dark5:** One of the tallest runestones in the world, the Bjorketorp Runestone in Blekinge, Sweden dates to 500-700 AD.

"What do you guys think AD stands for?" Ruby asked the others.

"Well it's obviously a time period of some sort, but what the specifically stand for? I have no clue." Weiss responded.

"Same." "Same." Blake and Yang said at the same time.

The video then cut to an image of three runestones this time. The one from before was there, in between the other two of the runestones. The one to the left of the original was similar to the original, a curve of some sort on its right side. The runestone to the right of the original was, well, plain and uninteresting, almost completely straight and rectangular. The background of this photo is the same as before, only being more spread out than before.

 **Dark5:** The 4.2 meter tall stone is part of a stone circle believed to be an ancient memorial or grave marker.

"This is one weird looking grave marker or memorial then." Yang said.

"Well, every different society has different customs on everything, including death and burials. It's not our place to judge their customs." Blake responded. Ruby nodded in agreement, Weiss agreeing to a moderate degree as well.

The video then cut to a close up image of one of the runestones. Now that they were seeing a close up image, they could see that there were strange, red hieroglyphics lining the runestone. The air of the image was a little depressing, mostly from the blue tinge to the photo.

 **Dark5:** The translated runes read "I, master of the runes conceal here runes of power. Incessantly plagued by maleficence, doomed to insidious death is he who breaks this monument."

"Whoever wrote this sounds very arrogant." Weiss commented.

"Or is just a very firm believer in the fact he can curse objects." Ruby said, to which Weiss had no response. This was because she couldn't really refute someone's belief. Especially if that person wasn't even here.

The video then cut to a black and white pencil drawing of a man in a trench coat wearing a hat of some sort that resembled a fedora. He was standing beside one of the runestones, with what appeared to be a clipboard of some sort in his hands. In this drawing, they could see that the field the runestones were in had more shrubbery and trees than before, there was even a wooden fence that looked like the kind a medieval famer would use.

 **Dark5:** A farmer once tested this curse by building a fire around the runestone in order to heat it up so that it could be cracked and removed.

The video then cut to an image of a burning forest, one with a feeling that made the girls feel profoundly sad. The fire itself was a bright yellow color tinged orange around the edge, and seemed to burn with an intensity greater than fire Dust. What was formerly beautiful trees and green grass was now charcoal black trees, the leaves all burnt to ashes right off the branches, and the ground covered completely in ash, making it appear as though nothing green ever grew there at all.

 **Dark5:** Despite the calm weather, a great gust of wind blew the flames away from the runestone, causing the to consume the farmer.

This horrified the girls, to the degree that Weiss and Ruby weren't even trying to debate if the curs was real or not. While all of the supposed curses had killed people, none of it had been as horrifying as burning to death cause by a sudden change in the weather. Indeed, the girls could only think of two worse ways to die: Drowning and suffocating to death.

Wanting to get these horrified thoughts ou of their heads, they shook them, before turning back to the video.

The video then simply cut to a pitch black screen, only one sentence visible on it. The sentence, though in the same typing as usual, was wavy, similar to what would happen when clothes were hung on something and air blew by.

 **Dark5:** Dare you be the next to tempt a curse?

Weiss was about to speak up, but in the end decided to remain quiet. She still didn't believe curses, but on the off chance they did exist, Weiss decided hat she'd listen to this video and not tempt any curse she comes upon. However low the chance may be.

* * *

Ruby yawned, stretching her arms out as she did.

"Well girls, let's head to bed now." WBY all nodded in agreement, yawning as well. Each of them walked over to their respective bunk beds and laid down, none of them at all concerned that the structurally insecure beds would collapse underneath or on top of them.

And thus, the girls all drifted off to sleep, dreams about what they saw in these videos, and of Earth, occupying their head as they slept.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Yep, it's done people. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Before I go, you should all know this; The next time there would be a scheduled chapter of this, the first chapter of 'RWBY plays' will be out instead. So don't forget to be on the lookout for that.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review. See you guys next time.**


	8. Important Notice

**Hello people, glad you're all here, reading this thing that is not a chapter. Don't worry, I am working on a chapter for all of my stories, but I found something that I felt I should post about in hopes of spreading the word. What could that thing be? Treacher Collins Syndrome.**

 **This syndrome affects the development of tissue and bones in the face. Some of symptoms of this syndrome is underdeveloped facial bones, a very small jaw and chin, and sometimes even a cleft palate. These are just a few of the symptoms, but I won't go into anymore detail than this.**

 **The reason I brought this up is because recently on gofundme, a site I occasionally use, and came across Abigail Lynn, a 6 month year old baby born with this syndrome, and it was not detected in the amniocentesis or the ultrasound. When she was born the adoptive mother left the crying, and wasn't heard from again. Now the mother can't go back to work fulltime, and needs help, and is hoping to raise 20,000$ to care for the baby.**

 **I'm posting this in hopes of helping this mother and her child. I don't know if it will actually work, but if you get the chance, go to and donate to help this little girl, or anything on there you want to donate to. You can donate on , in case you weren't exactly sure where to donate.**

 **Well, that's it for this little note. I hope you all can understand why I posted this.**

 **Anyway, bye.**


	9. New Story

**Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter. This is just a way to spread the word that my 'RWBY plays' series has begun. You can go see it on my profile, or searching through the archives. I hope you all enjoy it, and that you all can't wait for the next chapter of it.**

 **I'll get back to writing for this after I write four more chapters of 'RWBY plays'.**

 **Um... that was all. Carry on with your day.**


	10. 5 Most Haunted Places on Earth

**Author's Note: MERRY CHIRSTMAS! Or rather, merry late Christmas/Hanukkah/other holidays . So, this was supposed to have come out on Christmas day as your Christmas present but, well, I didn't have enough time to do that and have been focused on family and my own presents this year, as well as the recent emergence of school. So uh, sorry about that.**

 **But still, the fact that you guys are getting this chapter and my return to this story must be awesome huh!?**

 ***Dodges flaming chair***

 **Ok, I suppose I deserve that for leaving this story alone for more than 5 months. But regardless, I'm back and I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Now to address some reviews, as is custom:**

 **gamelover41592: Ok, I'm just gonna tell everyone this now so that I can get it out of the way; I will be doing all of them in order. I won't be doing some before others that a ways ahead of them. I'll try to get these out as quickly as possible so that you all can enjoy them, but not so fast that the quality goes down.**

 **New Universe Returns: Maybe.**

 **BUND3SW3HR: How? XD**

 **Grade: I thank you for your patience.**

 **kirito emiya: Here I am.**

 **Warmach1ne32: I'm glad that you enjoy the story. XD Also, yes, I understand that I've made a few mistakes while writing this story, such as slip UPS or mistaking one thing for another. However, since I can't exactly edit the chapters after so long, all I can do is hope that I don't make anymore slip ups.**

 **Oh, and guys? The position of Beta is still open for any who want to read these early and write some of your own things in. Let me know if you're interested.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither RWBY or Dark5; they each belong to their respective company's/owners.**

* * *

RWBY all slept peacefully and soundly in their dorm room. It was as quiet as could be expected within the girls dorm, nothing but the occasional rustle of the bed sheets and the sound of Yang's snoring could be heard from within. This was the most peaceful and quiet team RWBY ever was, without any shouting, explosions, or fighting of any kind happening. Even the birds which had nested near their window took peace in this short but treasured peace and capitalized upon it.

Within their minds however, things were far less peaceful and quiet. Each of them were dreaming about the same thing, but with slightly different versions of it: Earth.

Ruby had mainly been dreaming of all the possible weapons that potentially had. From the largest of super weapons to the smallest of rifles, her mind danced with the possibilities. Giant pilotable robots and plasma weapon battles played out in her mind, with her at the forefront in a giant round robot, slicing another in two with her own plasma scythe.

Weiss dreamed about the society and culture of this Earth. In her mind, she could see technological achievements that put Remnant to shame, master artists that could teach them everything, even what their other music sounded like. She dreamt more specifically about the culture exchange that could happen between the two worlds.

For Blake, she dreamt of what the Humanity of Earth was like. In her mind, she dreamt of a Humanity who was accepting of those different from them, a Humanity who wouldn't persecute someone simply because of their views or how they looked. In the back of her mind, she knew that this was impossible in every sense of the word, but within the peaceful land of her dreams, she imagined a world far better than hers.

And for Yang? She dreamed of the awesome things Earth had. Lasers, space exploration, monsters other than Grimm with entirely differing ways of fighting, curses like those from old fairy tales and books, potentially even martial arts that she could learn.

As the alarm clock rang, jolting them all awake and out of their dream worlds as it fell to the floor.

"Guess we should get ready for classes, huh?" Ruby rubbed her eyes and yawned. The other nodded and stretched their bodies as well, before they all went on to prepare for the day.

* * *

"-and this, class, is why the former kingdom of Mantle is now known as Atlas." As Professor Oobleck zipped back and forth across the classroom, his thermos in hand, the class all followed along with their heads as quickly as possible.

A pale hand was raised into the air, and Professor Oobleck stopped dead in his tracks. "Yes, Ms. Rose?"

"Um, what I have isn't exactly a question about the lesson, but something else."

"Hmmm..." He brought his thermos to his lips and took a short sip. "I suppose that is fine; so long as it seems relevant, than I promise to answer it to the best of my ability."

Ruby lowered her hand. "Um, is it possible that a government could build a backdoor into all of our scrolls so that they can spy on us?"

The class all began to whisper among themselves at the notion of this question and what it insinuated, especially since it came from Ruby. Oobleck himself hummed and set his thermos aside.

"Ms. Rose, what has brought this unexpected question on?"

Ruby glanced toward her teammates, who all sat rigidly and stared forward toward Oobleck with focused eyes and stiff bodies. It seemed they didn't want to give any indication they knew what she was talking about.

"Well, it's just that recently I'd heard that there had been an increase of hacking attacks against scroll companies and the government and that a lot of information had been stolen." Ruby tentatively told him. "I also heard that there had recently been talk of the government working with a new company to make scrolls for people to use."

"..." Oobleck pondered all of this for a short while, before nodding. "I suppose this is a valid, if unusual, question." He cleared his throat. "Allow me to be clear, class; No government has as of yet built a backdoor into our scrolls, of that I can assure. I can also assure you all that the recent hacking attempts against the scroll company's is not an attempt by the government to steal your personal information; it is all simply some group attempting to steal it for their own profit, not some conspiracy to learn everything that is possible about the citizens of Vale."

The class all nodded, before he continued. "However, the answer to your original question Ms. Rose? Yes, it is entirely possible for the government to build a backdoor into your scrolls. Now don't be alarmed class, all I said was that it was possible. They have not, as far as I know, done this as of yet."

This did nothing to stop the class from whispering among themselves. "You see class, in a way, it can be understandable as to why a government would want to do so from a historical perspective; if they know more about their citizens, such as their search histories, what they say and do, where they go, all of this could be used to root out criminals and stop acts of terrorism before they began.

However, from a societal and personal perspective, this is simply unacceptable. This invasion of privacy would never stand forever in any society, simply because all of this would eventually lead to a dystopian society. And no dystopia ever lasts forever, as there will always be those who rebel against them and succeed and dethroning them no matter how long it takes.

To put it simply class, were the Council ever to put a backdoor into the scrolls of its citizens, while it would help make the kingdom safer for a while, were word ever to get out that they had done this, the public uproar would be so devastating that the relationship between the two would be forever damaged."

The class was all silent for a while as they pondered what Oobleck had told them.

"But enough of that, it's time to get back to the lesson at hand if no one has anymore questions?"

No one raised their hand.

* * *

Ruby collapsed on her bed. "I'm so tired."

"Come on, Rubes, don't be like." Yang patted her back. "At least you managed to actually get Pyrrha closer to the red zone than CRDL was. And they were an entire team."

"Yang's right Ruby; she's a four time tournament winner and called the Invincible girl; it's expected that she'd win. You got closer than most other people." Weiss told her. "You should be proud."

"None of that helps with the pain I'm currently feeling, now does it?" The rest of her team all glanced to the side and played with their hands as they couldn't come up with an answer to that.

"Well, I know what might make you feel better." Yang took a seat on the couch in their room. "Wanna watch another one of those discs from Earth?"

Ruby perked up at this. "Sure, but should we try some of those discs in cases? Those seem like actual TV shows to me."

Weiss nodded at what Ruby said. "I agree; that does sound like a good idea. I'm very interested in what else could be in those boxes."

"If they contain even a remote relation with these discs, chances are that they'll be interesting." Blake told her teammates.

"How about we watch just one more and then we choose something else from the box?" RWB all looked at each other and nodded, before they all went to gather things; Food, drinks, and a pillow for Zwei to lay on, which he happily did. To which Blake attempted, and failed, to hide her discomfort at. Ruby grabbed the disk from the table next to the DVD player and inserted it into it.

* * *

*Que Darkest Child*

As the regular intro played accompanied by the opening music, the girls couldn't help but wonder what this one would be about. The words **'5 Most Haunted Places on Earth'** flashed across the screen in big, white letters.

"You have got to be kidding me." Weiss couldn't withhold her sigh and ran her hand down her face. "Why are we going back to this nonsense? There has never been, nor will there ever be, any such thing as a real haunting! I'm beginning to think the people of this Earth are all incredibly stupid and foolhardy."

"Well, I mean, they did try to weaponize psychic powers and tested a theory for teleportation that resulted in people being embedded into walls..." Yang reminded the now annoyed Heiress.

"Didn't those projects succeed from what the videos told us?" Ruby questioned.

"The teleportation one? Apparently it did. The psychic one summoned a monster that was capable of destroying an entire testing facility from what this tells us." Yang told her sister.

The video cut to what appeared to be a zoomed in image from a map, focusing on a large plot of land with water on both sides of it. They section of land was almost entirely green with a few spots shaded a light brown color, and a few white spots covering it as well. A large cloud in the bottom right corner also appeared there as well for some reason.

The words **'5. Diplomat Hotel, Philippines'** appeared on screen in big white letters.

The image of the plot of land quickly miniaturized and moved to the bottom left hand corner. Two new images appeared, both of an old building that was very likely to be the hotel mentioned before. In the top left, the picture was in black and white, depicting the entrance of the hotel for all to see. It was a tall building, with two stories and arched windows on the bottom floor, and rectangular windows on the second floor. It was very square in its design and had an archway to the entrance supported by short and wide pillars. The next picture of the hotel was in the top right and in color, but showed mostly the same thing. The girls could see that the building was very long and hadn't seen use in a while from the conditions of its walls, but oddly enough there were red flowers growing beneath a tree just in front of the building.

 **Dark5:** The former Diplomat Hotel sits atop a hill overlooking Baguio City in the Philippines.

"The Philippines huh? That's an interesting name for a kingdom." Yang stated.

"Yeah, I wonder what the other Kingdoms of Earth have as names." Ruby agreed.

The colored image of the hotel moved to the bottom right and switched places with where the words had previously been. Soon the picture was replaced another black and white image. This time, instead of being another image of the hotel, it showed a blurry photo of four soldiers in uniforms having opened the doors to the hotel and capturing the people within. Every man within had their hands raised above their hands in the universal sign for surrender, while the soldiers all wielded long rifles of some sort with a blade at the end of the barrel. Everyone's faces were blurred by the camera and unidentifiable one way or another. Some of the soldiers even appeared to be faceless because of the camera.

 **Dark5:** Originally a seminary built by Dominican priests in 1915...

The girls had no idea what a Dominican Pries was specifically, all they really knew was that they were members of some religion, and filed it away for later information. Hopefully they'd be given more detail in something.

 **Dark5:**...the building was bombed and taken over by invading Japanese soldiers during World War II.

"I guess another one of their kingdoms is called Japan." Weiss observed.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked her partner.

"Well, they're called Japanese soldiers." When she saw she still wasn't getting it, she sighed. "Valian; Mistrilian; Atlesian; Vacuoian."

"Ooooh... right."

The top two images were suddenly replaced by two different ones. The one to the left was an image of a large, shadowy cross atop some kind of building as the sun either rose or set in the background. The image to the right was very blurred and hard to make out. It was in taken in the usual way that most ghost sighting pictures were, very sloppily and barely legible, and at their best guess depicted three people near some buildings.

 **Dark5:** The now abandoned was later converted to a hotel, where guests would report seeing ghosts...

"You know, it does seem kind of stupid that they'd convert something that probably saw a lot of death into a place where people would spend the night." Yang commented.

"Maybe; but there are people out there who would be interested in sleeping there, whether they be history buffs or someone who goes there for other reasons." Blake agreed.

 **Dark5:**...of the nuns and priests who were beheaded by Japanese soldiers.

"Oh dear gods!" Ruby cried.

"That's a horrible thing to do to people!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Why would they do that to priests and nuns of all people?" Blake pondered.

"It doesn't matter WHY thy did it, you don't behead people who pose no threat to you!" Yang exclaimed.

"I agree, but all it says is that they beheaded the priests and nuns; it doesn't say why or give any context as to the situation." Blake stated.

Yang sighed. "I guess it doesn't; but that still doesn't make it right for any reason."

"Look at the bright side; at least they got what was coming to them in this World War. Hopefully."

* * *

The video cut to yet another image of a zoomed in piece of land. Like last time, it was surrounded on both sides by water, but to the north there appeared to be more land. The words **'4. Ruins of Bhangarh, India'** slid into view in large white words.

"India huh? That's a cool name for a Kingdom." Ruby commented.

Like before, the image shrunk and slip into the top right corner and two more images joined it. In one, a large, squarish, castle-esq ruin sat atop a hill near a mountain surrounded by dark green shrubbery and trees. It was very dark on the outside, and appeared to be made of brick in its entirety.

 **Dark5:** Situated between Jaipur and Delhi in India is the city of Bhangarh which has laid abandoned for nearly 400 years.

"Why do I get the feeling this place is going to be like Mountain Glenn and be a great tragedy." Ruby thought aloud.

 **Dark5:** At the city's prime, a local magician created a love potion to win the heart of the beautiful princess Ratnavati...

"Awwww... how does this backfire?" Yang asked.

"Maybe this magician accidentally poisoned her and her father started executing people in retaliation?" Blake offered.

"Dark, but considering what we've seen in this video so far, likely."

The two images were replaced by two differing ones this time. The first one, to the bottom right, was of a small, blue glowing bottle held within the grasp of someones hand. The bottle was large and wide at the bottom, and became narrow and wide as it got taller; the usual appearance of beakers and potions in TV. The other image depicted what looked like the inside of the ruins with a grey and drab atmosphere with mostly open spaces of dirt and the occasional tree within the brick walls. Outside of them, entire mountains and plains could be seen covered in the shrubbery.

 **Dark5:**...but he was crushed by a boulder when his potion backfired, leading him to curse the city and its inhabitants with his dying breath.

"So the potion caused the princess to hate him, somehow that led to him being crushed by a boulder, and as he was in immeasurable pain and dying, he cursed innocent people because of a mistake he made? This man was insane." Weiss stated.

 **Dark5:** The ruins are now largely untouched due to their reputation for being haunted...

A new image appeared, this time of an odd blue tablet with white symbols inscribed upon it in some language that the girls would never have any chance of decrypting.

 **Dark5:**...and the government has installed signs forbidding people from staying in the area after sunset.

"So this government actually believes in this stuff? Wonderful to know that these were the kinds of people in charge of a kingdom." The sarcasm in Weiss's voice were evident for all to see. The rest of the girls all just ignored her and focused on the vide; it was best to just let Weiss speak her mind when it came to things like this, mostly because it was far easier than arguing with her.

* * *

The video cut to yet another image of a zoomed in piece of land. Only this time, it appeared as though it was an entire continent because of how large the land, even the islands all around it appeared to be massive in their size. One portion of the land was even shaped like a boot.

The words **'3. Sedlec Ossuary, Czech Republic'** appeared in large white words at the very top of the picture.

"There's another kingdom." Blake noted.

As before, the image shrunk and slid into one of the corner of the screen. Two radically different images appeared to occupy the others. On one hand, there was a small image of a large, pristine church surrounded by beautiful green trees with a clear blue sky in the background. On the other hand, there was an image that would forever be seared into their minds forever: dozens upon dozens of skulls stacked atop one another of all shapes and sizes. At the forefront of the image were four skulls atop bones staring into the screen with their empty black sockets.

 **Dark5:** Also known as the Church of Bones, the Sedlec Ossuary is a Roman Catholic chapel in the Czech republic estimated to contain the bones of 40-70,000 people...

Ruby shuddered. "I don't even want to think of how many bones most be there."

"Probably more than a hundred thousand in the bones of that many people have their bones housed there." Blake suggested.

The picture of the bones changed then, but instead of being something less horrifying, it was a close up of the head of a human atopt another one attached to the wall, with other bones crossed in an x shape across one another wedged between the bottom and top of two skulls. In the background, there were many more skulls in the same position as this one, attached to the same stone walls.

 **Dark5:**...many of which are used to decorate the building's interior.

"These people are insane!" Ruby exclaimed. The other girls all agreed with her and couldn't help but shiver as images of all the 'decorations' that could have ben made of peoples bones.

Once again the skull image changed to a very close up image on a wall of skulls.

 **Dark5:** Built atop a medieval cemetery, mass graves were unearthed during the chapel's construction and the builders began to stack bones within.

A new image appeared, this time of what was perhaps one of the sickest things they'd ever seen. An enormous chandelier made of an untold amount of darkened bones, arranged in such a way that it was horrifyingly intimidating.

 **Dark5:** Today, the chapel contains large mounds of bones, along with a chandelier containing at least one of every bone in the human body.

* * *

The video cut to yet another image of a zoomed in piece of land. This time, it was massive in size and scope, giving the girls this was a continent, or at least a massive portion of one. To the south of it, there was a chain of islands clustered together, and to the north there were large sections of water far from the shores. The words **'2. Gettysburg, United States'** slid across the screen in big white words.

"Back to the US huh? This place seems to be the center for a lot of interesting things." Blake thought aloud.

"Well, it is still pretty early in this little series; there's bound to be dozens upon dozens of interesting things for the other kingdoms of Earth." Weiss stated.

"Maybe, but so far a lot of what we've learned has been centered there; one video was even about an entire organization based there." Blake responded. Absentmindedly, her hand sifted through a chip bag to her right.

"Give it some time; I'm sure that the focus will shift toward the other kingdoms soon and we'll see less focus here." Yang suggested.

The image once again shrunk and slid into the bottom left hand corner, and two new images appeared as was regular this video. They were both in black and white, which immediately made the girls groan. They couldn't believe that it was yet another picture that they wouldn't be able to fully see or comprehend because of early cameras.

The first image was of a mostly open field that stretched out into the distance. Houses and trees could be seen in the distance that appeared as simple shadows on the pure white sky of the pictures, and in the forefront of the picture was a large piece of stone next to a pile of wooden rubble. The next picture was mostly the same, with open fields and leafless trees in the background. In the foreground, cannons used centuries ago could be seen entrenched into the ground pointed in all directions.

"Oh gods those are beautiful cannons!" Ruby exclaimed. Stars seemed to appear in her eyes, and she cupped her hands to the side of her face as she stared intently at the screen, attempting to find out as much about them despite the blurriness of the photo. The rest of the girls all just chuckled and let her have her moment.

 **Dark5:** Gettysburg Battlefield was the site of the bloodiest battles of the American Civil War...

"I really wanna know what caused a kingdom to delve into a civil war." Ruby asked.

"Agreed. This US looked massive from what we just saw, and I'd like to know what they were fighting over." Weiss agreed.

"Well whatever it was they fought over, it must have happened centuries ago in Earth time if those cannons were used." Blake observed.

The image cut to a field that could have been beautiful and calming once upon a time, with what could have been a beautiful skyline once that someone could have fallen asleep in for hours on end. Instead, it was littered with the corpses of nearly a dozen men in two different uniforms, sprawled out on the ground next to one another. In the background, they could see a small portion of what could have been an old horse-drawn carriage.

 **Dark5:**...with nearly 8,000 soldiers killed as 94,000 Union troops clashed with 72,000 Confederate soldiers between July 1 and July 3, 1863.

"That's... a lot of people who died in 2 days." Yang mumbled.

"Yeah; You'd have thought that with such a large advantage in their numbers that they'd have been able to force the Confederate troops to surrender before 8,000 good people died." Blake responded.

The image changed again, this time a black and white image of two story house appeared. The house miraculously had no signs of battle on it anywhere, and at best there was perhaps a small bullet hole or spatter of blood on its walls. The land in front of it however? That was far less normal looking. Dozens of bodies littered the ground in front of it, both human and horses, and the white picket fence surrounding it had been completely destroyed in one section.

 **Dark5:** The sounds of gun and cannon fire are still heard around the battlefield, and numerous ghost sightings have been reported...

"That sounds terrifying." Ruby shivered at the thought of the gun and cannon fire echoing throughout the area as she was enjoying a simple walk throughout the fields, or sleeping near the area, or even enjoying a nice afternoon with all of her friends.

A new image appeared, this time a picture of a young woman. It was impossible to tell how young she was, but she had her hair up without a single lock out of place.

 **Dark5:**...including the ghost of Jennie Wade, who became the only civilian casualty of the battle when a musketball smashed through her home...

The picture of the woman faded away and was replaced by a picture of three men leaning against the trunk of a tree. Every man was wearing the same dark uniform and hat, but the men were so blurry that it was impossible to make out what they were exactly wearing, or even look like.

 **Dark5:**...and the ghosts of soldiers that still wander the battlefield.

* * *

The video cut to yet another image of a zoomed in piece of land, this time it was centered on a large island in the middle of an ocean with a significantly smaller island to the west of it. The words **'1. Tower of London, U.K.'** slid onto screen in large white words.

Two new pictures appeared, one a painting of a man and the other a sketch of a harbor. The man in the painting had a long grey hair coming just below his ears, and a long grey beard with two points near the bottom that formed a V. Near the top, white hairs could be seen that suggested how old the man was, and his dark brown eyes suggested that the man had experience in combat, if such a thing could be conveyed in a painting. He wore black and gold ornamental armor, and resting on his shoulder was a sword of some kind, unrecognizable from the angle of the painting.

The other image was of numerous ships sailing into harbor with their cargo as people loaded and offloaded crates from the ankered ships in the dock. In the background, a massive, majestic castle-esq structure sat in the background with its powerful walls and tall towers.

 **Dark5:** Established by William the conqueror in 1066, the Tower was a fortification "against the recklessness of the huge and brutal populace" of London.

The image was replaced by a more close up photo of the castle-esq structure, and they could see in more detail that it was excellently built. So much so that it looked as though it had been built recently, and it blended in perfectly with the night sky in the background.

 **Dark5:** Used as a prison between 1100 and 1952, the central White Tower of the castle became a symbol of oppression...

A sketch of a man being ripped apart by a medieval torture machine appeared on screen. Despite the fact that it was a simple drawing, the girls could all just imagine the excruciating pain as his body was forcibly stretched apart as three lordly looking men looked down at the man with disdain.

 **Dark5:**...and it developed a cruel and bloody history of murder, torture and execution.

"I can't believe the thing is still standing; especially after everything that was done within its walls." Blake had a disgusted look on her face, her fists clenched at the mere thought of what was done to the people within.

"I'm not surprised; the same thing was done here during our own medieval times." Weiss informed her.

The image was soon replaced with one of an overhead plan for the city's walls, houses, land, and everything.

 **Dark5:** Many of the ghosts said to haunt the tower are those of famous political prisoners such as Sir Walter Raleigh, an English explorer executed to appease the Spanish...

Blake made a disgusted noise at that. She couldn't believe that an innocent man was executed simply to appease foreign politicians or profit; probably both if someone looked at it with a historical point of view.

A new image appeared, this time of a painting. The painting was dark and drab, and five different people were in a dimly lit room within the painting. Everyone in the painting had a pained and depressed expression on their faces, dressed in clothing from the times of petty kings and when absolute monarchs had the most power and influence. One person in particular, the only woman in the picture, was having a white blindfold put over her eyes. She must have been beautiful, with her golden hair and long flowing white dress.

 **Dark5:**...and Anne Boleyn, the former Queen of England and wife of Henry VIII, who was beheaded in 1536.

* * *

The girls were all silent as the outro played, before they ejected the disc and put it back in the case.

"So, what should we watch now?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

"Let's take a look in the box and find out." Yang said.

"Right... Weiss, where'd you put the box?"

"What are you asking me for? I gave it to Blake to hide!" Weiss responded.

"No you didn't."

"Well I certainly didn't hide it!"

"Then where could it be?" Yang almost shouted in worry. If anyone else found that box, who knows could happen!

* * *

"The hell did you find this box?" Cardin asked as he inspected it in full. The seal was broken, and it looked like a few of the cases were missing.

"Team RWBY's dorm." Russel said as he sifted through the contents of the box.

"What were you doing in their dorm?" Sky's worry was clear in his voice for all to hear.

"Their door was open and they were gone, so I took it for a prank I have planned for later. Weird thing was that I felt like the stuffed animal on the Faunus-sympathizer's bed was growling at me."

"Wait a minute, you stole this box from a team of girls that are capable of castrating each of us in horrifying and different ways!? Why would you do this to us!?" Dove shouted in alarm. A look of worry spread across all of their faces then as the thought of what would happen t them soon emerged.

Cardin was the first to calm himself down. "Ok, you took it when the girls didn't know, and since thy haven't gone asking where it is then they aren't looking for it yet. So, I say that lock our door and wait out the coming storm. Then when they've calmed down, we try and put the box back in their room."

The rest of his team all nodded and relaxed, though they quickly locked their door and stacked things against it just to be safe.

"In the mean time, you wanna watch some of these? If we're gonna potentially die for these, we might as well enjoy ourselves." Russel suggested.

"Agreed." Cardin noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Huh, a piece of paper. Must be a note from whoever sent them the box."

* * *

 **Authors Note: So, this chapter is done. What do you guys think? Did you enjoy it? I sure hope you did, especially since it took me so long to write. You know, you never think something less than five minutes will take so long until you've actually written something out like this. Regardless, I've enjoyed writing it.**

 **And for you all to know, there's a new poll up on my profile for what series they should watch next. You all will get to decide what, but know that I'll only be able to choose one at the moment, and that is going to be decided by you all. It'll be ones that I'm interested in watching and writing, so if you have any suggestions, let me know.**

 **Oh, and if you all want to do me a big favor, please go read some of my other stories. If you decide that you like them, or just want to make me happy ad give me some joy and incentive to write, go leave a review on them. In fact, I recently rewrote my Tide's of Fate fic, so that's a new and improved version now that I hope to get even more views for.**

 **Anyway, I've gotta go now so don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review. Bye!**


	11. 5 Experiments That Could Have Destroyed-

**Authors Note: I'm back people! How've you all been doing? Are you excited for this new chapter? I sure hope you are, because this is where things kick off, both in the main story and the background plot!**

 **Now, time for the reviews:**

 **The Richmaster: Well, I don't know about every group at Beacon getting something; after all, there are a lot, and I want the people that know about it to be small so that I can better get you guys their reactions, and develop their characters now that they have this knowledge.**

 **Warmach1ne32: I know that about Mantle; I just wrote it like that so I wasn't rehashing the WoR video word for word. Also, yes, they'll definitely be watching the more terrifying videos. Whether or not they watch it with RWBY is yet to be determined.**

 **And with that, the reviews are done. Now, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither RWBY or Dark5. They each belong to their respective companies and owners.**

* * *

"So... other worlds exist." Russel broke the silence that had resounded throughout the room for the past 5 minutes. They'd just finished reading that note in the box, and suffice it say they were going through many emotions; shock, amazement, wonder, and curiosity all at the same time. Unlike team RWBY however, they weren't so quick to accept it at face value.

"Possibly." Dove stated. "Or this is some elaborate prank made by someone to make them delusional."

"I don't know, these look pretty authentic." Sky grabbed a disc case from the box and held it up in the air to inspect it. "It'd be way to much work for a simple prank; especially if they don't buy it."

"Sky's right, no sane prankster would commit so much time and effort to a prank like this." Russel pushed the box with his foot. "I mean, there's quite possibly hundreds of DVD's in this box."

Dove grunted. "Fair enough." He snatched the disc and walked toward their living room. Russel and Sky followed after him and went to sit down on the couch, taking up the opposite ends of it. "Cardin, you finished in there?"

Cardin walked into the living room with a proud smirk on his face. "Ok, our beds and bookcases have stacked against the our door, and all of the little things we had scattered around the dorm." He took a seat in the middle of the couch. "Ok Dove, pop the disc in and lets get started."

* * *

"Ugghhhh..." The groan that came from the boy's lips was filled with pain and anguish, his body was bruised and battered, and both of his eyes had been blackened.

"Where's the box!?" Yang reared her fist back and her eyes turned crimson red. The boy could see a fire burning violently behind them, and it made him shake in place. Around him, his team mates could do nothing but groan and moan from the pain of their own beatings.

"I don't know!"

"Liar!"

"Oww!"

"Just tell her damn it!"

"But I don't know!"

"Should we stop her?" Blake asked her two teammates. All three of them stood to the side of the room and watched on as Yang performed what she called 'Persuasive Interrogation'. As they recently learned, that meant her violently beating people until they either blacked out, or gave something up. As they recently learned, the latter usually happened first.

"No; she does this all the time." Ruby stated. "Once, I saw her destroy an entire club trying to get information out of the bartender."

"Wait, wasn't that the same club that she and Neptune-"

"Yes." Ruby interrupted. "For some reason she thinks that this method works on people."

"Well, while she works off her repressed anger," The boy shouted in pain again. "we should go over everyone we've interviewed so far."

"Team JNPR didn't have it." Weiss stated. "It's not likely that they'd be able to hide it either; Nora would probably tell someone about it within five minutes of finding it."

"CFVY didn't have it either." Blake began walking out of the students dorm room. Weiss and Ruby followed her and left Yang to finish her interrogation. "They let us look through their dorm, which was nice."

"And we know Emerald's team doesn't have it." Ruby had a grin as she thought of her foreign friend. She was so nice and chatty; she'd have to meet the rest of her team before the tournament began.

"And none of the other's we've talked to have had it." Much to the chagrin of Yang; now that they thought about it, that might have been why Yang had exploded s soon as this new team didn't tell them anything.

"So that only leaves-"

"CRDL." Yang dusted her hands off and shut the door behind her, silencing the pained groans coming from the boys dorm. "They're all that we have left to ask."

"What if they don't have it?"

"If they don't, then we start checking the teacher's rooms." Yang stated. "Besides, it's CRDL; chances are pretty high that one of them stole it."

Weiss sighed. "Well let's just hope they actually do have it; I don't want to have wasted an hour searching through dorms for nothing.

* * *

"Well... this Earth place is pretty fucking awesome." Cardin grinned and ejected the disc from the DVD player.

"Yeah! I mean, weapons straight out of Sci-Fi; paranormal military projects that put Atlas to shame; ancient curses; and haunted places that would be awesome for fighting ghosts? This place sounds like a Hunter's paradise!" Russel shouted.

"It is possible that some of these things were made up." Dove stated. "Though I do agree; it is a fascinating place to learn about."

"Yeah! Wish we could keep these though; it's a shame that we have to sneak this back into RWBY's dorm."

"Hey, at least it's better than them finding us-" Sky was interrupted by furious banging on their dorm door.

"CRDL, open up!" The voice that emanated from behind it was the blonde one's, Yang, voice. And it sounded furious.

"Go away! We're in the middle of something!" Cardin shouted. Somehow he managed to hide the worry he had in his voice, and the glare he sent Sky told them all how he felt right then. "Why'd you have to jinx it!?" He whispered beneath his breath.

"I'm sorry!"

"If you don't open up right now then I swear, I will break this door down!"

The boys all shared a look with each other and gulped. "Ok, we'll open up! Just give us a few minutes to uh..." Russel stammered as he tried to find a good reason to make them wait. The other three all stammered as well, and they could tell that Yang's anger was growing. "Ok, fine, we'll open the door! Just don't kill us when we do open it!"

"I make no promises!" All of the boys went and began moving the stuff stacked against the door as quickly as possible, minus Sky who was currently trying to shove the large box of DVD's into their closet.

Once everything was cleared from the door, they swung the door open and were greeted by the sight of an angry Yang and her uncomfortable teammates.

"Can uh- can we help you?" Russel was shoved aside as they all stormed into the boys room. They saw the pile of furniture piled in the side of the room, but ignored it for the moment.

"Where's the box?"

"Box? What box? We don't have any box; do we guys?" Russel sent a look towards the other boys for their help.

"No."

"Nope."

"I hate the concept of boxes."

Blake sighed. "Come on guys, just tell us where the box is and we'll leave."

"But we don't have any-"

"Quiet minion number 3!" Yang shouted at Sky.

"Minion? I'm not a minion you dumb- oww!" He flinched as Cardin elbowed him in the side.

"Look, we don't have your box; feel free to look around, but when you don't find anything, be sure to show yourselves out of our room." Cardin told them all.

The girls all nodded and began to frantically search the room. The boys all shared worried looks with each other every time one of the got close to the closet, but they thankfully seemed to ignore it altogether for some reason.

"Ok, we're sorry for barging in here." Weiss sighed. "That box is just really important to Ruby; her dad sent her that and we want to make sure se gets it back."

Not a single person on CRDL bought that lie, but the nodded their heads along in a sympathetic way regardless.

"Well, if we see any sign of a box that could be hers, we'll call you right away." Sky told them with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have t get back to rearranging our room, so if you'd all kindly leave we'd appreciate-"

"Hey!" Yang shouted. In her hand was one of the discs from the box opened and showing that it'd been used.

Cardin, Russel, and Dove turned and glared at Sky.

"I'm sorry! I thought I got all the cases!" The boys all turned toward the girls and began to slowly back away from the now angry team of girls.

"Now girls," Cardin attempted. "we already watched a lot of these discs, so hitting us until we black out from the pain won't do you any good. In fact, we will spread the word around Beacon about the box if you do." The girls stopped in their advance and shared a look at each other.

"Fair enough." Weiss admitted. "Just give us the box and we'll leave."

"Or, we could always watch the discs together..." Russel shrunk back at the stares sent his way. "What? It's bound to be more enjoyable than watching them alone!"

"You know... he does have a point." Ruby stated. "I mean, we all know about it. This could be a good chance to get to know each other while we enjoy learning about this new place."

Yang sighed. "Ruby, as nice as that would be, I don't think that would work out to well."

"But why not? I mean, this could be good for all of us! Plus, I'd really like to get to know them as more than the typical school bullies." The silence that greeted her statement went on for nearly a minute as both teams shared glances with each other.

"Well..." Cardin started. "I'd be willing to watch it with you guys, if you'd let us?" A murmur of agreement came from the rest of the members of RWBY, and all of CRDL sighed. "Ok, we'll take the box back to your dorm, and we can put in the one we were about to watch."

* * *

RWBY and CRDL all sat on RWBY's large couch, though the tension in the air was noticeable to everyone; it was especially noticeable whenever one got close to Blake, who would narrow her eyes at them and inch her way deeper into the couch. As the intro began to play, they all let out an internal sigh that they could focus on the video now.

*Que Airglow*

An animation of a large, spherical object appeared spinning. It was dark blue and with large brown land masses covering it in various formations that were eerily familiar to the two teams present; it was an animation of the Earth spinning. The thing that made it eerie however, was the large yellow cracks rapidly spreading around the center and moving as Earth moved as though it was about to explode into a giant ball of fire and rubble. Even the background was dark and depressing, featuring dominantly dark shades of brown and black mixed with specks of yellow stars, and a giant white star in the background.

The words ' **5 Experiments that could have Destroyed the Earth'** in bold, white letters.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Weiss sighed. "Why does more and more evidence that the people of Earth are morons continue to pop up?"

"Yeah; you'd think people that could make literal Science Fiction reality would be much smarter than that." Dove stated.

"Oh come on you two, are you honestly telling me that we've never done the same thing ourselves?" Yang asked them.

"Not as many as five times; I actually think the few times that we could have possibly 'destroyed' Remnant had such a small chances of it happening that Grimm turning into human lovers is much more likely." Weiss told them all.

"And what possibly have-"

"Atlas tried to create a weapon that controls the weather, which had a small minute possibility of creating a hurricane that would have spread across all of the continent and lasted for an estimated one hundred years." Dove told them. "Thankfully it failed and Atlas stopped funding the project."

The group sat in silence for a few moments, before Yang spoke up again. "Atlas is pretty dumb sometimes huh?"

Russel nodded. "Yep; it's a wonder they're so scientifically advanced and powerful."

The words **'5. Kola Superdeep Borehole'** appeared on screen in big bold words.

"Kola... Superdeep Borehole." Russel trailed off as he read the words aloud. "How the hell is a hole in the ground world ending?"

"Maybe they almost drilled to far down and into the core of the planet, potentially causing it to explode?" Blake suggested. Everyone turned to stair at her in wonder as to how quickly she came up with that answer.

"That's oddly specific for an answer Blakie." Yang tilted her head. "Where'd you hear that?"

"I don't know; it just came to mind out of nowhere."

"You know, I actually read that in a book once." Cardin stated. "It was all about space exploration, and how this team of scientists tried to warn a company that was destroying the colony with its mining that if they dug to deep they could destroy the planet."

"Huh." Blake seemed surprised at Cardin's answer, though she did manage to restrain her comment on how she was surprised he could actually read a book with no pictures.

"What was the book called?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

"'A Colony's Demise' or something along those lines." He responded with a shrug. "It's been years since I last read the book."

A picture of a lone white pillar in the middle of a grassless, brown-ish red field appeared on screen. The pillar was large and rectangular, coming to a point at the top of it. The pillar appeared to have a small amount of rust beginning to form on the corners of it.

 **Dark5:** Located within the Arctic Circle in the far Northwest corner of Russia is the deepest hole ever drilled into the Earth.

"I still don't see how a hole being drilled into the planet can destroy a planet; it's just a hole and a concept for an obscure book." Russel mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, I don't see how it does that either." Yang stated.

"Well," Sky started. "It's possible that they know why more about this stuff than we do; I mean, as it stands they've got more awesome technology on Earth, so the chances are pretty big that they may know what happens if you drill to deep."

"He is right; I mean, we haven't drilled so far down to notice any planet destroying changes as of yet." Ruby agreed. Sky smiled at her for a brief moment, but retracted it shortly after.

"Well there's a good reason for that; no one on Remnant is stupid enough to dig that deep." Dove responded and leaned back.

"As of yet; there's always the possibility that someone from Atlas will decide it's a good idea to dig that deep." Cardin stated with a grin.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Blake sighed. "Much as I hate to agree, he is right; the chances are high that Atlas could attempt something like this, given their past history." Weiss huffed, but acknowledged that Blake was right about that one. Cardin meanwhile sent a smirk Blake's way in thanks, but quickly retracted it when he saw the glare she was giving him.

Footage of some kind of mining machine appeared on screen in black and white. It looked very crude in design from its appearance, but highly effective as it moved the dirt and rocks through its complex machinery. It appeared to be made of a tough metal, likely steel, and was presumably big and bulky. To the people present, it made them think of the mining machine's of the past which were very dangerous and required multiple people to work them.

 **Dark5:** Soviet Scientists began drilling the hole in 1970, eventually reaching a depth of 40,230 ft (12,262 m) in 1989.

"Is that supposed to be impressive?" The confusion in Sky's voice was plain for all to hear, and everyone couldn't help but shrug in confusion as well.

"I don't know." Cardin tilted his head. "I guess we'll just have to look it up later."

"I'm more interested in these Soviet's." Weiss stated. "Why were they so interested in digging a hole that deep?"

"I think the more important question is why they're called Soviet's." Russel said. "I mean, what would their kingdom be called for them to be called that?"

"Sovenia maybe?" Ruby suggested with uncertainty.

What appeared next was something that was likely used in many Earth class rooms. The picture was of the Earth, in all its blue, green, and brown glory, but with much more detail given to the layers of the planet itself. While they couldn't see what the outer layers were called, they could see the three most important parts if the way it was showed. The red layer was called the lower mantle, a mix between yellow and orange made up the middle layer called the outer core, and the inner yellow layer was called the inner core.

 **Dark5:** The Soviet's wanted to bore through the Earth's crust and into the upper mantle, though no one knew what would happen.

"Probably nothing good since you're drilling a hole through layers of your planet." Yang stated.

A video of a bridge collapsing appeared on screen. The bridge looked average in every way, without a single unique feature of its own that made it noteworthy. The bridge was collapsing into large chunks of cement as the support pillars holding it up cracked and fractured into multiple pieces. It was lucky that there were no people around at the time to be caught in the disaster. The video would then cut to multiple short flashes of city's destroyed in an earthquake. Cars were caught between pieces of rubble, police drove by in search of people to help, people ran screaming through the streets.

 **Dark5:** Fears of unleashing seismic disaster upon the world or even demons from hell proved unfounded...

The sound of Weiss's palm smacking her face echoed throughout the room. "Seismic disaster I can possibly believe considering how far they wanted to dig." She let out a frustrated sigh. "But seriously? Demons from hell? How moronic do you have to be?"

Sky shrugged. "Maybe demons are real on Earth and it was an actual possibility?"

"I highly doubt that, Sky." Dove responded with a slight shake of his head.

A video of a seemingly never ending stream of dirt pouring into a hole appeared on screen. It wasn't of the best quality, and from the perspective it was always from a view port on the side of the hole as the dirt was poured into the massive hole beneath them.

 **Dark5:**...and the project was abandoned due to temperatures in excess of 350F (177C) which allowed rock to flow back into the borehole.

* * *

The animation played once again. This time the words ' **4\. Trinity Test'** appeared on the in big bold words.

"Trinity test huh?" Russel titled his head to the side and hummed. "What could this be?"

"Who knows?" Yang leaned back and sighed. "I hope this isn't another dumb test involving digging or something."

A video of bright light played across the screen. It was a blinding light that obscured everything in the video for a mere few seconds, but it was enough to give the impression of either something very powerful and destructive, or an up close image of some light. It dimmed soon however, and it cleared up to reveal a giant mushroom cloud of fire and smoke in the background. The sky was a dim grey red, and though it wasn't clear from the video, there was a massive shockwave spreading outwards in all directions.

 **Dark5:** Conducted as part of the Manhattan project by the U.S. Army on July 16, 1945, the Trinity Test was the first ever detonation of a nuclear device.

"Man, these nuclear explosions are pretty big." Sky said. His eyes remained firmly on the screen, taking in every inch of the sight before him. "Makes you wonder just what they used to build a weapon like that..."

"I know!" Ruby exclaimed. "How do you think they could have done it?"

"Well, maybe they packed as much fire Dust, or whatever their equivalent is, inside of a bomb and saw how big of an explosion it caused." Sky had a smile on his face the entire time throughout his explanation. "Or, maybe they're better at building bombs and chemistry than we are and discovered some kind of highly explosive element."

"Or maybe they-" As Ruby and Sky continued on and on about how the bomb could have been made, all their respective teams could do was sigh good-naturedly. It was then they saw what they each did and huffed, moving further away from each other as possible.

A black and white image of a giant, circular device appeared on screen. It was crude and unappealing, wires of all kinds and lengths covering its surface connected to each other through small devices that kept from entangling, or large panels of where they originated from. The device was in some kind of make-shift metal shack, and sitting beside it was a man with a blurred face, obscured by the hat he wore on his head.

 **Dark5:** The bomb's initial development was slowed by fears of project scientist Edward Teller...

"That is one weird looking bomb." Russel stated.

"Too be fair, none of us have ever even built or seen a bomb under construction have we?" At Cardin's statement, all Blake could do was nervously chuckle to herself and begin sipping on her glass of water near-bye. Team CRDL either didn't notice, or didn't care about that weird moment for now.

The black and white image of... something appeared on screen. Despite how hard they wracked their brains, none of the people present came even close to putting a name to what was on screen. As best they could, if asked to describe it, all they would be able to say was that there was a shell of some sort covering smaller things beneath it. Even that was ineffective considering it looked as though it was all one organism.

 **Dark5:**...who speculated that a fission bomb might ignite the Earth's atmosphere with a self-sustaining fusion reaction of Nitrogen nuclei.

"...Weiss would you mind explaining that science in normal speech?" Yang asked the heiress.

"Yeah, what exactly does all that mean, Dove?" Cardin asked his blonde teammate.

The two respective people shared a look with each other and shrugged.

"Well," Weiss began. "to put it simple enough for everyone to understand it. If they were to detonate the nuclear device like this scientist suggested then-"

"-then the Earth's atmosphere would ignite itself and destroy all life on Earth."

"That uh... that's not good." Russel said.

"No, no it is not."

The screen faded to black, and words appeared on screen as though they were being typed up then and their.

 **Dark5:** Further calculations showed that the odds of such a reaction were incredibly small, and development continued.

"So they risked destroying their planet, just so they could have a destructive bomb?" Dove sighed and ran his hand down his face. "Why do we only hear about the dumb things about Earth?"

Weiss sighed. "Agreed."

Red and black picture of a nuclear explosion appeared on screen. There was really nothing remarkable about it in any way, aside from the nuclear explosion in the background. In the sky, the clouds appeared to be shaded red from the light of the explosion, a contrast to the mostly pitch black image.

 **Dark5:** The resulting bomb produced the explosive power of 21 kilotons of TNT, prompting project scientist J. Robert Oppenheimer to recall a line of Hindu scripture:

"That's a very powerful bomb." Ruby whispered in wonder and amazement. If her guess was right, which she likely was, then their TNT and Earth's TNT likely weren't that different from one another in terms of destructive power.

"Yeah." Sky mumbled. "Man I want to see how they built this thing."

A black and white picture of a man sitting in a chair appeared on screen. He wore a fancy suit and gave off the air of a man of science. His eyes were set on the camera in front of him, and he was sitting in a presumably nice house pristine walls and strange decorations hanging from them. He had a small watch on his wrist, and a lit cigarette in his hand.

 **Dark5:** "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds."

"That's a pretty drastic statement." Russel stated. "I mean, nothing about that gave off the impression of 'world destroying' or them 'becoming death'."

"Well, if you really think about it then you'll see that it does make sense." Blake responded.

"How so, Kitty Cat?" Yang titled her head to the side.

"Aside from the massive explosion and resulting shockwave of the bomb itself, that was what the entire section of the video was about: this device having the capability to ignite the Earth's atmosphere and kill everything on it."

"Even without it doing that, the explosion could probably level entire cities and more within mere moments of its detonation." Cardin agreed. "I mean, as useful as a weapon like that may be for us against the Grimm or other monsters Humanity faces," it went unsaid the fact that he was referring to groups like the White Fang. ", I haven't seen any indication that they need a weapon like that."

Blake grunted. "Thank you, Cardin, for the support." The thanks was stiff and emotionless, giving the impression that she didn't mean it at all. Despite the surge of annoyance he was feeling, he beat it down with a sigh and leaned back against the couch.

* * *

The animation played once again. This time the words **'3. Large Hadron Collider'** appeared across the screen in big bold words.

"The fuck is a Hadron and why were they trying to make them collide with something?" Russel scratched his head and stared at the TV with a very confused look plastered across his face.

"A hadron is a composite particle made of quarks held together by the strong force in a similar way as molecules are held together by the electromagnetic force, in particle physics." Weiss explained.

"Oh... still have no idea what that means beyond being complicated science." Weiss sighed at Russel's reply and could only shake her head at him.

The video cut to an image of very complex machinery and devices of multiple colors connected by the wires running across the wall. While in no way sleek or slim, they were able to guess that the device being shown to them was quite possibly the most advanced piece of technology any of them had ever seen, on Remnant or from Earth. Exactly what it did beyond propelling hadrons together was unknown to them all at this point though.

 **Dark5:** When it went live on September 10, 2008, some thought the Large Hadron Collider would end the world.

"Ok... how exactly?" Blake thought aloud. "Specifics would be nice."

The image of a long, metal pipe device inside of a tunnel appeared on screen. The device was long, potentially miles long, ad ran through the length of tunnel toward son distant end that they couldn't see. The device itself was very strange, somehow managing to look both highly advanced yet simple at the same time.

 **Dark5:** The $6 billion particle accelerator was designed to accelerate proton beams around a 17 mile loop before crashing them together...

"That doesn't sound very safe." Dove mumbled.

"That's cause it probably is." Cardin shrugged. "Who knows, maybe it had the chance to cause an explosion so big the entire planet itself was atomized in the blast."

"Maybe." Blake sighed. "Why they would use the device if there was a possibility for that though, I've no idea."

The screen cut to pitch black with only one strangely ominous sentence plastered across the screen.

 **Dark5:**...to simulate the microscopic black holes that were formed during the Big Bang.

"Ok, what the fuck is a black hole, and what the fuck was the Big Bang?" The confusion in Sky's voice was evident to all present, and they shared the same feeling.

"I don't know; we've only had these videos for a day now, and none of them were science centric when we watched them." Weiss sighed. "Still, at least now they're showing us some evidence of how intelligent they were with experiments like this."

"Is it really intelligent to take risks like this?" Ruby questioned.

"I said intelligent; not cautious."

The image that appeared next was one that fascinated them and filled their minds with wonder. The image was that of space in all its glory, hundreds of stars shining brightly in the background of the image. At the forefront however, was a beautiful swirling disc of bright blue and almost bling white with a beam of light piercing through the middle of it; and giant blue ball of fire being sucked slowly but surely into the swirling thing.

 **Dark5:** Some thought these black holes would grow to consume the Earth...

"Ok... that's not the least bit terrifying." Sky shivered. "How can something grow so big that it could consume a planet?"

"I don't know how; but whatever these black holes are, let's hope that they don't exist here. Or t the very least that we never mistakenly create one." Weiss responded.

 **Dark5:**...but scientists dismissed this idea, calculating that any black holes formed would evaporate due to a phenomenon known as Hawking Radiation.

"Hawking what?" They all turned to the respective brains of each team, Weiss and Dove.

"I've got no clue what that is." Weiss sighed and shook her head. "Let's just categorize that as yet another thing Earth has that we don't have any information on."

Dove nodded. "Yeah... I really want a video where we can just say 'Well we're better than them in every way'. Just one." The rest of them all sighed and nodded at the answers. They couldn't really blame the two; Earth seemed to be the dream of a science-fiction writer brought to life. It'd probably have made a good book at that, if it weren't a reality.

* * *

The animation played once again. This time the words **'2. Starfish Prime'** appeared on screen in big bold words.

"Why does something at the number 2 spot have such a stupid name? Why couldn't it have just had a cool name?" Yang groaned.

"Earth seems to have a 50/50 track record with naming things; I mean, some of the things they named sound awesome." Russel responded.

The first animation to appear on screen was that of the sun, bright and shining as always. However, it soon shifted to a miniature version of the Earth being protected from beams of light by a strange circular force-field that forced the strange rays over or below the Earth. When it passed, the circular force field would shrink, and the back end would enlarge shortly after and tower over the tiny blue planet.

 **Dark5:** Earth's magnetosphere is an important layer of charged particles that protects the atmosphere from solar wind.

Blake nodded. "We've got that as well, I think."

"We do." Weiss affirmed. "It protects us from, like the video says, from the solar wind from the sun."

"Oh come on, how dangerous can something called solar wind really be?" Yang asked.

"Dangerous enough to destroy the world, which makes me wonder just what they did to their own magnetosphere." Cardin responded. While he may not have been the smartest person in terms of science, he understood perfectly well just how important that was. He also didn't ever want to find out first hand what would happen if it was destroyed or damaged in any way.

The video of a missile launch appeared on screen. It was a lone, slim missile that kicked up giant clouds of dust all around it. As it emerged from the dust surrounding it, the most notable feature about it was the large beacon of light from the tip of the missle that illuminated the night sky all around it as it flew higher and higher into the sly.

 **Dark5:** So what would happen if a large nuclear bomb was detonated there? The United States decided to find out in 1962.

"Damn it, United States." Weiss let out a frustrated sigh and face palmed. "Why? Why would you do something so stupid like that?"

"How do you guys think that particular conversation went down when they discussed it?" Russel asked.

"Probably a bit like this." Yang readied her voice a bit and closed her eyes in preparation. "'Hey, you know that thing protecting us from the sun?' 'Yeah, what about it?' Wanna see what happens when we use our most powerful weapon on it?' 'Sure; not like anything bad is gonna happen from a test like that.'"

Russel burst out laughing at that and sent her a thumbs up. "Yeah, that's probably about the gist of how that went."

The missile in the video exploded in a burst of white hot fire that filled up the entire screen. There was nothing truly remarkable about this explosion; it didn't form the mushroom cloud they associated with a nuclear bomb, nor was it large in and of itself. Really the only thing of note about this was the dark outline of smoke in the middle of the bomb that sort-of resembled an ancient extinct animal none of them could name.

 **Dark5:** Seeking to find ways to disrupt missile systems, a thermonuclear warhead was detonated 250 miles above Johnston Island in the pacific ocean.

"How is detonating a bomb with that much destructive capability supposed to disrupt missile systems!?" Blake exclaimed. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"More Earth science?" Sky suggested with an unsure chuckle. "I mean, at this point nothing I'm shown involving Earth surprises me at all; they are literally scientific geniuses compared to us in every area as far as we've seen."

A video of three separate images appeared on screen, each of a separate sky. The first one was of a calming serene blue color encompassing a massive bright light on the horizon. The second was an image of a much brighter sky, with vibrant reds and oranges encircling the same bright light as before. The third and final image was that of the same sky, only this time dark clouds had blocked almost all of the light from before.

 **Dark5:** The 1.4 megaton explosion could be seen 900 miles (1450 km) away in Hawaii where the electromagnetic pulse damaged streetlights and phone lines.

The entire room was silent for what felt like hours as they took that in. Finally, Ruby was the one who broke that silence.

"That is so... awesome!" Suddenly Ruby was in front of the TV with stars in her eyes as she stared at the TV as though it were the most incredible thing ever.

"How is that awesome?" Dove asked the rest of RWBY. "I mean, something capable of doing that from 900 miles away sounds horrible!"

"That's just how Ruby is." Yang responded. "Whenever she see's a new weapon, she get's like this. And if it's new facts about one she already knew about, she gets like this."

"Sky's pretty much the same; though not to the same state as this." Cardin nudged said boy with his shoulder. "Only difference is he tries his best to keep it a secret, unsuccessfully I might add."

Sky groaned and ran his hand down his face. "Well come on, weapons are awesome!"

As everyone calmed down and Ruby sat back down at the couch with the group, the video cut to another animation of the Earth. This time, everything had a green hue to it, and the magnetosphere surrounding the Earth in the animation giving off the green light. Even the tiny white circular thing circling the Earth had a green ting to it as it made its trip around the Earth time after time.

 **Dark5:** And an artificial radiation belt was created around the Earth which lasted for 5 years and crippled one-third of all satellites in low Earth orbit.

"That doesn't sound good at all." Cardin thought aloud. "Least of all the part about artificial radiation belt; I don't even know what radiation is and I get the feeling nothing good can come from it."

"And it's a shame about those satellites." Weiss sighed. "Too think, all the work they must have put in making the technology for them to stay in space was wasted because of one experiment.

"I'm just curious about their magnetosphere." Blake stated. "What condition must it have been in after those 5 years were up?"

* * *

The animation played once again. This time the words **'1. SETI'** appeared on screen in big white letters.

"You guys have any idea what SETI might be?" Ruby asked the others.

"I've got absolutely no idea." Cardin admitted. "Honestly, all I know is that it's got a very long name if it's called SETI."

A video of a research facility appeared on screen next. The facility was placed in the middle of nowhere as far as everyone could tell, but it was hard to determine the exact specifics due to the fact that was late at night in the video. The buildings and machines were all blocky and large in their build, a trait that they had all learned to accept as a simple Earth architecture. The buildings and machines were all spinning in a circular motion planted firmly on the ground. What gave away the true purpose of the project however, was night sky filled with a countless amount of bright and shining stars.

 **Dark5:** The "search for extraterrestrial intelligence" is the collective name for a number of activities searching for intelligent extraterrestrial life.

"I honestly have no idea how this is potentially world destroying." Weiss shook her head. "I hope this is something with an actual intelligent answer to it."

A black and white picture appeared on screen. Like the last black and white picture they saw, this one was also of an incredibly intelligent man. Like the last person they saw, this one was also wearing a suit, but this one seemed to be fancier and added to the air of supreme intelligence this person already exuded. In fact, everything about him have off this air; from his bushy mustache to the fancy hair meticulously combed atop his head, even the stare of his eyes told the two teams that this man had a brilliant mind.

 **Dark5:** As early as 1896, Nikola Tesla theorized that radio could be used to contact alien life. In 1899 he observed signals thought to be from Mars...

"Mars is a pretty cool name for a planet." Russel stated. "Kinda makes you wonder why they called Earth, you know, Earth if they had cool name's like Mars on their minds."

"I don't know; when not taken literally, Earth is a pretty cool sounding name." Yang responded.

"She's right." Blake agreed. "Plus, it is a fitting name for it given what we've seen."

Two images appeared on screen. At first, it was an image of space. The picture was filled with countless stars yet again, all ranging from a bright glowing white or orange. Then it cut to an image of a red planet. The planet was a complete contrast to Earth; where Earth had vast oceans of blue sea water and large sections of land covered with dense forests and jungles, this planet looked as though not a single drop of water had ever been present on it; where Earth's greatest scars would only be noticeable on the ground, this planet's damage could be seen hundreds of miles away in space.

 **Dark5:**...and the U.S. declared a "National Radio Day" between August 21 and 23, 1924 to allow scientists to listen for transmissions from the red planet.

"Did they honestly think they were going to hear anything from a planet that looked like that?" Blake didn't want to believe it; she really didn't. No one could be so stupid to believe a planet that looked as dead as this Mars did would actually have life on it or send them signals.

Unfortunately, it seemed people of Earth were this stupid.

"Maybe they were simply being optimistic and thought that there were aliens living beneath the surface of the planet?" Not a single person believed what Cardin said.

"Or maybe it could be they were just gullible enough that they really did think that." Weiss sighed. "Honestly, next we'll be told that they think their moon is hollow."

That got a laugh out of everyone, and even Weiss herself cracked a smile at the thought of that. The idea that anyone could believe the moon was so moronic to them all that they couldn't help laughing at it. All anyone had to do was look up at the moon and, aside from the act that it was fractured, they'd see that it was far from being hollow.

The video cut to an image of a large white satellite dish in the open. There wasn't anything really anything remarkable about this at all, aside from the fact that the clouds in the sky would speed across the sky and out of frame.

 **Dark5:** Current studies involve ground and space-based telescopes, large radio telescope arrays and distributed computing.

The video cut to a black screen, with only one sentence in white letters occupying the screen.

 **Dark5:** But some are wary of the efforts, and worry that we may alert hostile alien civilizations to our existence...

The video cut to one final image. This time, the image was of a small group of people enclosed in some kind of aircraft helping one man floating through the air with a wide smile on his face. They all wore navy blue uniforms with unreadable names scrawled across them. On each uniform were two emblems; one of the presumed company who employed the people, and that of the United States flag.

 **Dark5:**...like Stephan Hawking who cites mankind's own history of harsh treatment when encountering civilizations with a significant technology gap.

"Well with that context, I understand how this could have destroyed the world." Blake admitted.

"What do you mean?" Cardin asked.

"Well, all we have to do is look at the Humanity of Remnant; every time they encountered a civilization, or race, that wasn't as advanced as them they attempted to conquer and assimilate them." Blake narrowed her eyes slightly at the group of boys. "Among these many groups are, needless to say, the Faunus."

"Ah..."Cardin quieted down after that and made sure to stay silent after that. Much as he and his team had improved, they still couldn't get rid of the feelings they had toward Faunus entirely. The best they'd been able to do so far had been attempting to help people and keeping to themselves; not easy when a lot of people hated them for what they'd done and made sure their lives were worse off when they were given the chance. Still, they'd taken it all and were determined to improve themselves no matter the cost.

Of course, the fact that the two most liked and famous teams at Beacon were almost entirely unable to spend time with them. Except Ruby of course. She was so nice, and had been willing to let their two teams watch the discs together.

* * *

"So," Cardin asked after a minute of silence. ",what should we watch now?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: And with that, the chapter is finally finished. What'd you guys think? I hope you all liked it and that it's enough to tide you all over until the next chapter.**

 **On a side note, a few new choices have been added to the poll, but one show has a major lead on all of the others so I'll be doing that one. Of course, if another manages to beat that show in votes, then that'll be the next story I write. Regardless, watch out for a new story within a week or so since I'll be starting it then.**

 **Oh, and how did you guys like CRDL? Were you excited to have them in? I think I can do a lot with them as characters.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to Favorite, Follow, check out my other stories, and leave a review. Bye everybody.**


End file.
